Hors de contrôle
by Titesalegosse
Summary: Alors que la Snow Queen menace la tranquillité de Storybrooke et qu'Elsa recherche sa sœur disparue, nos héros découvrent une jeune femme prisonnière des glaces qui pourrait bien changer l'issue de leur bataille...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici ma nouvelle fanfic OUAT, basée cette fois sur la saison 4A. Elle contient donc quelques **spoils**, au moins jusqu'à l'épisode 9.

Et comme d'habitude, j'emprunte des éléments scénaristiques de la saison 4A, j'en modifie beaucoup ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Hors de Contrôle<strong>

– Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi on déambule dans la forêt depuis trois jours ? demanda Hook en écartant une branche d'arbre sur son passage.

– Pour trouver la cachette de la Snow Queen, comme je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin. Et hier. Et avant-hier également, s'agaça David, le devançant de quelques pas.

– Et au bout de trois jours, nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé, je ne pensais pas cette maudite forêt si grande...

– A vrai dire moi non plus, concéda David. Mais nous n'arrêterons pas tant que nous ne l'aurons pas intégralement fouillé.

– Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être auprès de ta femme et ton fils pour les protéger ? ironisa le pirate.

– C'est en fouillant cette forêt que j'aide le mieux ma famille. Emma a raison, on ne peut pas continuer à subir les attaques de la Snow Queen sans rien faire. Si nous trouvons sa cachette, nous pourrons peut-être découvrir comment la vaincre. Alors tais-toi un peu et continue de chercher, lui asséna David.

– A vos ordres, Prince Charming, rétorqua Hook avec un simulacre de révérence.

David se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et poursuivit sa route. Mais Hook n'avait pas tord, il aurait largement préféré être auprès de sa famille plutôt que dans cette forêt humide en compagnie d'un pirate qui lui tapait sur les nerfs un peu plus à chaque minute. Il regarda sa montre, ils devaient retrouver Emma et Elsa dans deux heures pour partager leurs progrès.

– Tu veux mon avis ? reprit le pirate après seulement quelques minutes de silence.

– Si je réponds non, tu vas te taire ?

– Hum... Non, répondit-il avec insolence.

– Cela aurait été trop beau. Je t'écoute, soupira David, résigné.

– Si la Snow Queen ne veut pas qu'on la trouve, je doute que nous y arrivions un jour. Elle a probablement assez de pouvoir pour cacher l'antre dans lequel elle se terre, lui expliqua-t-il.

– Probablement. Mais nous ne pourrons en être sûr qu'au moment où nous aurons ratissé tout le périmètre. Alors, on...

– Continue à fouiller, j'ai saisi, répondit Hook avec un sourire forcé.

– Et réjouis-toi, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose, annonça David en scrutant au loin.

Il pressa l'allure et déboucha sur une clairière abritant l'entrée d'une grotte.

Arrivé devant, Hook voulu y pénétrer mais David le retient d'une main.

– Attend ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans ! Et j'ai promis à Emma de la prévenir dès que nous découvrirons quelque chose.

Hook haussa les épaules et recula dans la clairière pendant que David téléphonait à Emma. Elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie et lui demanda de les attendre, elle et Elsa, pour entrer dans la grotte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivèrent dans la clairière, ils purent alors entrer tous ensemble dans la grotte.

– Je sens de la magie dans l'air, annonça Elsa après seulement quelques pas.

– La Snow Queen ? l'interrogea Emma.

– Je ne sais pas, mais ça s'intensifie à mesure qu'on avance, répondit-elle.

– Le froid aussi, ajouta Hook en remontant le col de sa veste. Il gèle ici !

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans les entrailles de la grotte, guidés par le faisceau de la lampe torche de David.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? se demanda Emma.

– Quoi donc ? s'étonna David, n'ayant rien vu ni entendu.

– J'ai cru voir quelque chose briller. Donne-moi la lampe, dit-elle en tendant sa main vers son père qui la lui remit.

Elle balaya le faisceau devant elle et revit l'éclat lumineux qu'elle avait bien aperçu juste avant. Elle se précipita vers cette lueur, les autres sur ses talons.

Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, ils se retrouvèrent devant un immense mur de glace.

– C'est de là qu'émane la magie que j'ai pressenti en entrant dans la grotte. Et je confirme, c'est bien l'œuvre de la Snow Queen, je peux le sentir ! précisa Elsa en touchant la glace.

Ils l'examinèrent avec précaution, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

– On dirait que quelque chose est prit dans la glace, fit remarquer Elsa. Regardez, cet endroit semble différent, mais je n'arrive pas à bien voir à travers, ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux, à quelques centimètres du mur.

Emma braqua la lampe dans la direction que lui indiquait Elsa mais la lumière n'était pas assez puissante pour l'aider.

– Vous avez toutes les deux des pouvoirs, aucune de vous ne peut éclairer cette grotte ? suggéra Hook.

– Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais je peux essayer, proposa Emma.

Elle se plaça au centre du passage, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Des globes lumineux apparurent et emplirent la grotte.

– Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est coincé dans la glace mais quelqu'un ! constata avec étonnement David.

– Mignonne en plus, commenta Hook d'un air appréciateur.

Les globes lumineux d'Emma avait révélé la présence d'une jeune femme prisonnière de la glace. De longs cheveux noirs cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins et ses grands yeux verts tendre étaient écarquillés par ce qui semblait être de la peur. Elle avait également la main dressée devant elle, comme pour se protéger d'un quelconque agresseur.

– Et tu dis que c'est la Snow Queen qui a dressé ce mur ? demanda Emma à Elsa.

– Oui, j'en suis certaine, lui confirma-t-elle.

– Nous devons la sortir de là, décréta David.

– Tu es sûr ? Nous ne savons rien d'elle, ni pourquoi elle s'est retrouvée gelée, s'inquiéta Emma.

– Elsa vient de confirmer que la Snow Queen en était responsable. Elle est une de ses victimes, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire ! Regarde-la, elle semble terrifiée ! Et puis, si la Snow Queen a jugé utile de la garder prisonnière, c'est probablement pour une bonne raison, raison qui pourrait être à notre avantage, tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

– L'ennemie de mon ennemie est mon amie, c'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

– Exactement !

– Je m'en charge, déclara Elsa.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre la glace et se concentra. Après quelques minutes, elle recula d'un pas en soupirant d'agacement.

– Je n'arrive à rien ! Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé ce mur. Emma, si tu me prêtes main forte, nous y arriverons peut-être ensemble, proposa la reine d'Arendelle.

Emma acquiesça et s'approcha à son tour, donnant la main à Elsa, l'autre posée sur la glace.

Elles se concentrèrent de nouveau et la grotte commença à trembler. Elles poursuivirent leurs efforts, la glace se fissura à plusieurs endroits et fini par délivrer la jeune femme.

Hook la rattrapa habilement avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Emma s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre le pouls. Elle était vivante, bien qu'inconsciente. Ils décidèrent de la ramener chez David et Snow et d'attendre qu'elle se réveille pour la questionner.

Quand ils arrivèrent au loft de Snow et David, ils installèrent la jeune femme dans la chambre et se relayèrent pour rester à son chevet. Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que c'était au tour d'Emma de la veiller, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et analysa son environnement avec beaucoup d'étonnement.

– Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Aïe, ma tête ! grimaça-t-elle de douleur. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

– Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, dit Emma pour la rassurer. Nous t'avons trouvé prisonnière d'un mur de glace, tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Euh...Non, j'ai tellement mal à la tête, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Elle se prit la tête à deux mains. La pièce se mit à trembler.

– Simplement t'aider, et comprendre comment tu es arrivée ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ne t'inquiètes pas, essaya de l'apaiser Emma en s'approchant d'elle.

– Ne me touches pas ! s'écria-t-elle en reculant vivement.

Une vague d'énergie repoussa Emma et les ampoules éclatèrent toutes en même temps alors que tout le loft continuait de trembler.

Alertés par le bruit, les autres déboulèrent dans la chambre.

Paniquée par l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes inconnues, la jeune femme se tassa encore plus sur elle-même, des éclairs crépitant autour d'elle.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elsa en évitant les morceaux de verre au sol.

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu m'approcher d'elle et elle m'a repoussé avec une vague d'énergie. Ensuite les ampoules ont éclaté, expliqua Emma.

– Cela ne te rappelle rien ? lui dit Elsa avec un sourire complice malgré elle.

Elles avaient toutes les deux déjà eu ce type de comportement, quand la peur leur avait fait perdre le contrôle de leur pouvoir.

– Elsa ? demanda la jeune femme en la reconnaissant.

– Tu me connais ? l'interrogea-t-elle en essayant de se rappeler si elle l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant.

– Pas personnellement, mais qui ne connaît pas la reine Elsa à Arendelle, répondit-elle en souriant piteusement.

Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent et les éclairs qui l'entouraient disparurent.

– Tu viens donc également d'Arendelle ? De quel coin du royaume ? Depuis quand as-tu des pouvoirs ? Et comment es-tu arrivée ici ? mitrailla Elsa de questions.

– Doucement, laisse-la un peu respirer ! Elle vient tout juste de se réveiller et elle est clairement déboussolée ! asséna Snow en prenant la nouvelle arrivée par les épaules. Je t'assure, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Viens avec moi, je vais te faire du thé et sortir quelques gâteaux, tu auras tout le temps de nous raconter ton histoire ensuite, lui proposa-t-elle, son instinct maternel reprenant le dessus.

Encore désorientée par son réveil en milieu inconnu mais rassurée d'avoir reconnu Elsa, elle la suivit docilement jusque dans le salon.

Alors qu'ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, Régina entra en trombe dans le loft.

– Et bien, vous avez trouvé la cachette de la Snow Queen ? De mon côté, je n'ai rien trouvé d'utile, c'est désespérant ! Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle d'un air légèrement hautain en apercevant la jeune femme brune.

– Où est Henry ? s'étonna Emma de ne pas le voir avec elle.

– Il travaille chez Gold aujourd'hui. Et ne m'ignore pas quand je pose une question, c'est très désagréable ! la sermonna Régina.

Emma leva les yeux aux ciel et lui résuma rapidement les dernières heures.

– Un mur de glace ? Créé par la Snow Queen ? Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ! La seule chose que j'aimerais savoir c'est : amie ou ennemie ? s'interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme brune, le regard dur.

– La Snow Queen m'a enfermé dans un mur de glace, ça devrait vous donner une idée de quel côté je me place, répondit-elle avec froideur.

– Régina, elle… nous ne connaissons toujours pas ton nom d'ailleurs, fit remarquer David.

– Flora, répondit l'intéressée.

– Flora, donc, vient juste de se réveiller et allait nous raconter son histoire.

– Bien ! Nous t'écoutons, décréta Régina en prenant majestueusement place dans le dernier fauteuil disponible.

– Elle est toujours comme ça ? murmura Flora à Snow assise à côté d'elle.

– Oui, tu vas devoir t'y habituer, soupira-t-elle en lui servant une tasse de thé.

– Avant toute chose, où sommes-nous ? Ça ne ressemble clairement pas à Arendelle et plus de la moitié des choses que je vois ici me sont totalement inconnues, leur fit-elle remarquer en regardant de nouveau autour d'elle.

– Effectivement, tu n'es pas à Arendelle, tu es dans un autre monde, déclara David.

Ils lui racontèrent dans les grandes lignes leur histoire : la raison de leur venue dans ce monde, la malédiction, le rôle d'Emma, leur bref retour dans leur monde d'origine puis la mise en place de la deuxième malédiction. Et enfin, l'arrivée d'Elsa et de la Snow Queen.

– Donc, si je résume bien, nous avons les héros Prince Charming alias David et Snow White, leur fille Emma Swan, qui à cause de la malédiction se trouve avoir le même âge que vous. Régina, l'Evil Queen...

– Qui est de notre côté maintenant ! s'empressa d'ajouter Emma. N'est-ce pas Régina ?

– Dans la majorité des cas, ne put s'empêcher de répondre l'ex Evil Queen.

– Très rassurant...commenta Flora. Donc, une gentille Evil Queen, Elsa qui cherche sa sœur et Hook le pirate.

– A ton service ma belle, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

– Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, à ton tour ! Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici et comment as-tu rencontré la Snow Queen ? l'interrogea Régina, impatiente de connaître ces réponses.

Flora plongea son regard dans sa tasse de thé et rassembla ses souvenirs.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et pour me motiver également ! Car cette histoire est toujours en cours d'écriture !<p>

Selon le temps que j'ai et mon avancement, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le 1er chapitre et qu'il vous tardait de découvrir la suite ! Et un très grand merci à mes 3 followers Ginger-Furie, Lisa1817 et pyreneprincesse, cela fait chaud au coeur !

Alors, par contre j'ai eu un soucis de mise en page, Fanfiction ne voulait pas me laisser les trois petites étoiles que j'avais mis pour expliquer que c'est un flashback. Je l'ai donc marqué en toutes lettres, je trouve ça moche mais bon, pas trop le choix.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>-<em>flashback-<em>

La Snow Queen était assez satisfaite de l'avancée de son plan. Elle s'était rapprochée d'Elsa avec plus ou moins de succès. Si seulement sa sœur, Anna, n'était pas constamment dans les parages, convaincre Elsa de s'allier à ses côtés serait plus simple. Mais elle avait le temps de remédier à cela. Entre temps, elle devait se trouver une troisième "sœur" de pouvoir. Car tel était bel et bien son but : former un trio inséparable de femmes, réunies par leur différence qu'est la possession de pouvoirs immenses. Après l'échec qu'a été sa véritable famille – une sœur morte à cause d'un accident avec ses pouvoirs et l'autre qui l'a emprisonnée suite à cela – elle avait besoin d'avoir auprès d'elle des personnes qui comprenaient la solitude et la culpabilité d'avoir des pouvoirs. Elsa répondait parfaitement à ses critères, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une personne à trouver.

Pour cela, elle se rendit chez un magicien, vivant dans les Royaumes Enchantés. Il refusa d'abord de l'aider, mais à force de persuasion, il finit par céder et lui indiqua qu'une jeune femme, Flora, vivait en recluse dans la forêt, au sud d'Arendelle, car elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

La Snow Queen, très intéressée par cette jeune femme, décida d'aller la voir sur le champ. Après avoir trouvé sa chaumière, elle se présenta donc à Flora, lui expliquant la raison de sa venue et faisant étalage de ses pouvoirs pour appuyer ses dires.

– Je ne suis pas intéressée, je veux seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille, répondit-elle, très méfiante, en refermant la porte sur sa visiteuse.

Mais la Snow Queen repoussa la porte et entra dans la chaumière.

– Tes pouvoirs sont une chose magnifique, tu ne dois pas les rejeter et te cacher du monde. Tu dois t'en montrer fière, ce sont eux qui te rendent spéciale. Viens avec moi et je t'apprendrais à en prendre la pleine mesure, insista-t-elle.

– Mes pouvoirs ont fait beaucoup de mal avant que je ne m'exile ici, je ne veux plus blesser personne ! Je ne veux pas de ses pouvoirs, je n'en ai jamais voulu, ils n'ont fait que repousser les gens que j'aime !

– C'est parce qu'ils ne te comprennent pas, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que d'avoir de tels pouvoirs, ils ont peur de toi mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Parce que nous sommes pareilles, je sais parfaitement ce que tu traverses. Mais tu dois accepter tes pouvoirs et non en avoir peur.

– Je ne peux pas ! Mes pouvoirs sont incontrôlables ! La moindre émotion forte peut les déclencher ! J'ai essayer de les contrôler, de contrôler mes émotions, mais ça ne marche pas ! (A ces mots, la chaumière commença à trembler et l'air se chargea d'électricité.) J'ai même essayer de les supprimer, mais en vain. Personne ne peut rien pour moi !

– Moi je le peux, nous pourrions être comme des sœurs et je t'apprendrais à maîtriser tes dons, essaya-t-elle encore une fois de la convaincre avec un sourire un peu fou.

– Mes dons ? J'ai rasé la moitié de mon village à cause de ses fameux dons ! Ils sont trop puissants ! (à l'évocation de ses souvenirs, des éclairs entourèrent Flora. ) Alors arrête d'insister et va-t-en, je ne quitterais pas cette forêt ! lui cria-t-elle, une pointe de panique dans la voix à la vue des éclairs.

– Écoute moi, tu pourrais faire tellement de choses avec ses pouvoirs...

Un éclair traversa la pièce, la manquant de peu.

– Va-t-en avant d'être blessée, je ne les maîtrise pas ! l'avertit Flora en regardant ses mains d'un air désespéré.

D'autres éclairs jaillirent d'elle, explosant la chaise et les pots rangées sur une étagère. La Snow Queen voulu s'approcher d'elle mais un éclair l'atteignit à la cuisse. Par réflexe, elle envoya un éclat de glace droit sur Flora, regrettant son geste à la seconde même où elle le fit. L'éclat fila vers son cœur mais une intense lueur chaude émanant du cœur de Flora le fit fondre avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible.

– C'est impossible, murmura la Snow Queen, persuadée que son pouvoir était imparable.

Un éclair la toucha sévèrement à l'épaule avant qu'elle n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits.

Comprenant qu'elle pourrait ne pas gagner contre la jeune femme aux pouvoirs déchaînés, elle décida d'en finir avec elle. Elle concentra ses pouvoirs au maximum et lui lança autant de glace qu'elle était capable d'en générer. En quelques secondes, Flora se retrouva emprisonnée dans un véritable mur de glace, sans avoir rien pu faire contre. Quelques éclairs crépitèrent encore sur la glace avant que le calme ne s'impose dans la chaumière dévastée.

– Je suis vraiment navrée mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser en liberté, pas avec des pouvoirs d'une telle mesure. Le temps t'aidera peut-être à reconsidérer ma proposition, lui dit la Snow Queen d'un air désolée, en l'observant à travers sa prison de glace.

Elle retourna ensuite auprès du magicien afin de lui demander de trouver une autre fille correspondante. Il s'étonna de la voir à nouveau, lui demandant si elle n'avait pas trouvé la jeune femme qui lui avait indiqué plus tôt. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne correspondait pas totalement à ses critères, qu'elle était trop incontrôlable et qu'elle ne comprenait pas les enjeux. Elle lui demanda également de lui trouver quelqu'un d'assez jeune pour pouvoir l'aider à accepter ses pouvoirs avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en avoir peur.

Il lui parla donc d'Emma Swan, enfant destiné à de grands desseins et doté de puissants pouvoirs, qui naîtra dans un autre monde. Il lui ouvrit alors une porte vers ce fameux monde, vers l'enfant à naître qu'elle pourra modeler à son image.

-_fin_ _flashback-_

– Vous comprenez maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre tout à l'heure. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes pouvoirs et la colère ou la peur peuvent les déchaîner en un rien de temps.

– Et tu dis que son éclat de glace a fondu avant de t'atteindre ? s'étonna Elsa, bien au courant des pouvoirs de la Snow Queen.

– Oui, mais ne me demandez pas comment par contre, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai vu cet éclat voler vers moi, puis j'ai ressenti une intense chaleur provenant de mon cœur et l'éclat à fondu. Elle en a été la première étonnée !

– Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Comment es-tu arrivée à Storybrooke ? demanda Emma.

– Je ne sais pas, soupira Flora. Je me suis retrouvée figée dans la glace et l'instant d'après je me réveillais ici.

– Elle a peur de toi, annonça Régina, pensive.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ? lui demanda Snow.

– Exactement ce que je viens de dire. J'étais en train de repenser à ton récit, Flora, et cela me paraît évident : elle a peur de tes pouvoirs ! Réfléchissez-y ! Elle l'a blessé avec ses pouvoirs, deux fois et elle a résisté à une de ses attaques que tout le monde pensait imparable ! Flora est plus puissante que la Snow Queen, tout simplement, conclut-elle.

C'est pour cela qu'elle l'a emprisonnée dans la glace, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la voir en travers de son chemin, j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. Ce que je ne comprends par contre pas, c'est pourquoi et comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ce monde. Elle n'a aucun intérêt à t'emmener avec elle.

– Cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'est peut-être même pas au courant de ta présence ici, s'exclama Snow.

– Et c'est un avantage pour nous, nous avons enfin un atout dans notre manche pour la battre, déclara Régina, d'un air triomphant. Il suffit que Flora apprenne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et le tour est joué !

– Je ne veux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, protesta Flora. Rien de bon ne sort de ces pouvoirs !

– Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, répondit distraitement l'Evil Queen. Je dois encore faire quelques recherches, je vous tiendrais au courant. De votre côté, continuez à chercher sa cachette.

Régina se leva de son fauteuil et quitta le loft d'un pas conquérant.

– C'est moi ou elle vient de tout décider toute seule sans que personne ne s'y oppose ? remarqua Flora, un peu sonnée.

– Bienvenue à Storybrooke, lui répondit David d'un ton blasé.

– Mais elle n'a pas entièrement tord, si tu peux résister à sa magie, tu nous serais d'une grande aide. Mais nous en reparlons plus tard, nous devons te trouver un endroit où dormir. Avec tout ce qui vient de t'arriver, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien, lui dit Emma en la voyant bailler.

Elle emmena donc la jeune femme à l'auberge de Granny pour lui prendre une chambre. Elle la confia à Granny et Ruby afin qu'elles lui expliquent les joies du monde moderne telles que l'utilisation de la douche, des lumières, où se restaurer et d'autres choses dont elle ignorait tout. Ruby lui prêta également quelques vêtements afin qu'elle puisse se changer. Après avoir reçu les derniers conseils de la part de ses logeuses, lui faisant promettre de venir les voir à la moindre question, Flora se retrouva enfin seule dans sa chambre.

Épuisée par sa journée mouvementée et par toutes les nouvelles choses et personnes qu'elle avait découvert – sans parler de celles qui lui restaient à découvrir – Flora s'écroula sur le lit et plongea aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez à me donner vos impressions, commentaires ou remarques sur les fautes xD<p>

Comme j'avance assez bien, je n'attendrais peut-être pas toute une semaine pour poster, je verrais.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Chapitre 3 en avance cette semaine. Début de l'amitié Flora-Hook. On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Flora et son rapport avec ses pouvoirs, et nous assistons à un joli mettage de pieds dans le plat (et ce ne sera pas le dernier ^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Flora fut réveillée le lendemain matin par une délicieuse odeur de croissants et de café. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler où elle était. La journée de la veille lui revint alors en mémoire, ainsi que les enjeux de sa présence dans ce monde.<p>

Elle se leva pour tenter d'aller prendre sa douche. Ayant oublié la moitié des instructions données par Granny et Ruby la veille, elle batailla longuement pour la faire fonctionner correctement. Quand cela fut fait, elle put enfin se détendre sous l'eau chaude.

Elle qui d'habitude devait affronter l'eau froide du ruisseau le plus proche, profita avec bonheur de sa douche.

Elle alla ensuite fouiller dans les vêtements que Ruby lui avait prêté. Au milieu des robes et jupes – beaucoup trop courtes à son goût – elle dénicha un pantalon noir et un pull bordeaux, relativement sobre par rapport au reste. Puis, guidée par la bonne odeur de café, elle descendit dans la salle commune pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle en profita pour discuter avec Ruby tout en passant commande. Au même moment, un couple se leva d'une table placée au fond de la salle et se dirigea vers elle.

– C'est donc toi la nouvelle arrivée en ville, lui dit de but en blanc l'homme en la dévisageant.

– Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

– Tout ce sait rapidement ici, c'est une petite ville. Mais pardonne mon empressement, je suis M. Gold, connu également sous le nom de Rumplestiltskin. Et voici ma femme, Belle.

– Ravie de faire ta connaissance Flora, lui dit cette dernière avec chaleur en serrant entre ses mains celles de la jeune femme. Je m'occupe de la bibliothèque et Rumple possède une boutique remplie... de choses diverses. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas à venir nous voir.

– Oui, enfin nous ne pourrons pas forcément l'aider pour tout, la refréna Gold d'un air réticent.

– Mais nous ferons notre possible, n'est-ce pas Rumple ? le sermonna-t-elle gentiment.

– Bien entendu ma chère, lui concéda-t-il en s'inclinant.

– Si tu as besoin de faire des recherches ou simplement si tu as des questions, viens me voir à la bibliothèque, lui répéta Belle avec un magnifique sourire.

– Je n'y manquerais pas, la remercia Flora.

Ils prirent ensuite congé d'elle et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

– Quel drôle de couple ils forment, tous les deux, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Alors qu'elle s'installait à une table pour y attendre sa commande, Hook – qui venait tout juste de passer la porte – s'assit en face d'elle.

– Que te voulait le Crocodile ? l'interrogea-t-il sans préambule.

– Le Crocodile ? s'étonna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas sa question.

– Rumplestiltskin, précisa-t-il en pointant du pouce la porte de sortie dans son dos.

– Oh, tu veux dire le couple qui vient de me parler, comprit-elle enfin. Apparemment se présenter, rien de plus. Pourquoi l'appelles-tu le Crocodile ?

– C'est une longue histoire, soupira-t-il. Je te la raconterais peut-être une autre fois.

Ruby apporta sa commande à Flora et proposa un menu à Hook, qu'il accepta. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Emma, Elsa et David entrèrent dans l'auberge et les rejoignit.

– Nous allons continuer à chercher la cachette de la Snow Queen aujourd'hui. Hook, tu pourrais rester auprès de Flora en attendant notre retour ? lui demanda Emma.

– Avec plaisir ! Tout plutôt que de crapahuter encore une fois dans cette maudite forêt !

– Emma, je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule, tu sais, protesta Flora.

– Je m'en doute. Mais tu es dans un monde que tu ne connais pas. De plus, la Snow Queen, si elle apprend ta présence ici, pourrait s'en prendre à toi. Je préfère savoir que quelqu'un est à tes côtés au cas où. Vois ça comme une façon de me rassurer, par prévention, lui expliqua-t-elle.

– Très bien, pour te rassurer, j'accepte de me faire chaperonner, plaisanta Flora.

Emma, soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme, partit avec ses comparses poursuivre les recherches.

– Te voilà réduit à jouer les nounous, se moqua Flora.

– C'est parce qu'ils savent que tu es entre de bonnes mains avec moi, répondit-il d'un air aguicheur. Après tout, je suis le plus drôle et le plus fréquentable de tous ici.

– Sachant que tu es un pirate, pour la bonne fréquentation, j'ai des doutes...

– Je saurais te faire changer d'avis, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Ils finirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner, puis il lui proposa de lui faire visiter la ville.

– Comment tu te sens depuis que tu es ici ? lui demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de marche.

– J'ai encore du mal à prendre mes marques, tout est si bizarre ici ! Même vos vêtements sont étranges, je n'ai jamais vu de pantalon aussi moulant de ma vie ! lui répondit-elle en tiraillant la jambe de son pantalon.

– Si cela peut te rassurer, il te va très bien, répliqua-t-il d'un air appréciateur. Mais je comprend ce que tu ressens, c'était pareil pour moi quand je suis arrivé. Les autres ont une double mémoire – comme ils te l'ont expliqué – celle de leur vie aux Royaumes Enchantés et celle d'ici. Donc ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'apprendre à évoluer dans un nouveau monde.

– Ce qui n'est pas ton cas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Non, je ne suis pas arrivé en même temps qu'eux, je n'ai pas subit la malédiction. Mais assez parlé de moi, parle-moi plutôt de toi.

– Eh bien, j'ai grandi dans un petit village au Sud d'Arendelle. Je menais une vie normale jusqu'à ce que mes pouvoirs se manifestent vers l'âge de 10 ans. J'ai réussi à les garder cachés pendant plusieurs années avant de devoir quitter mon village.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le quitter ?

– Un incident que j'ai provoqué. D'autres enfants me chahutaient, je me suis énervée et j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Les habitants étaient terrifiés, ils n'avaient jamais vu cela auparavant. Et plus ils avaient peur, plus mes pouvoirs se déchaînaient. J'ai fini par fuir le village avant de causer plus de dommages, raconta-t-elle, le regard voilé de tristesse.

– Et tu as vécu toute seule tout ce temps ? demanda-t-il avec compassion.

– Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. En vivant au milieu de la forêt, j'ai pu trouver la paix et le calme qui me permettaient de contrôler mes pouvoirs. Et je ne voulais voir personne, mon expérience avec les habitants de mon village m'avait assez échaudé, j'avais seulement besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille.

– Jusqu'à ce que la Snow Queen ne vienne te déranger, se rappela -t-il.

– Exactement. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que mes pouvoirs ne s'étaient pas manifestés qu'ils ont littéralement débordé dès le moment où mes émotions se sont emballées, expliqua-t-elle.

– Et comment gère-tu depuis que tu es ici ? En ville, entourée de gens ? l'interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Je pense que le fait de savoir qu'Emma et Elsa ont également des pouvoirs et qu'elles ont aussi eu du mal à les maîtriser me rassure un peu, me permet de relativiser en tout cas. Et j'ai acquis un certain self-contrôle depuis le temps, le choc émotionnel doit vraiment être fort pour que mes pouvoirs ne se réveillent.

Ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte en silence, Flora plongée dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent alors au port où la jeune femme pu admirer les embarcations.

– Lequel est-ce ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

– Quoi donc ? rétorqua-t-il, sa question l'ayant tirée de ses pensées.

– Ton bateau évidemment !

– Aucun d'entre eux, j'ai dû laisser le mien dans les Royaumes Enchantés pour pouvoir revenir ici, répondit-il tristement.

– Et il y a-t-il une Madame Hook quelque part ou bien es-tu plutôt du genre solitaire ? le questionna-t-elle en essayant de changer de sujet.

– Il y avait une, mais elle est morte il y a longtemps maintenant, lui dit-il sans s'étendre sur le sujet.

– Je suis vraiment navrée, je ne voulais pas réveiller de souvenirs douloureux, s'excusa-t-elle, peinée.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la rassura-t-il. Et toi ? Il y a-t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

– Difficile de construire une relation amoureuse en étant exilée au milieu des bois, loin de tout, rétorqua-t-elle en riant. Même si Monsieur Ours était très aguicheur ces derniers temps !

La sonnerie du portable de Hook interrompit leur discussion. Il parla quelques instants avec son interlocuteur puis raccrocha.

– C'était Emma, lui indiqua-t-il. Ils viennent de rentrer et veulent qu'on les rejoigne au loft des Charming.

Sitôt arrivés, Emma leur annonça qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la cachette de la Snow Queen.

– Nous avons pourtant fouillé tout le périmètre, je n'y comprend rien, rajouta-t-elle d'un air abattu.

– Je vous l'ai dit, elle l'a probablement cachée avec sa magie, leur rappela Hook. Elle ne se laissera pas trouver aussi facilement.

– Nous devons la trouver, je suis sûre qu'elle y retient Anna ! s'écria Elsa, désespérée de ne pas pouvoir aider sa sœur.

– Et nous la trouverons, je te le promets Elsa, la consola David (il se tourna vers Hook et lui intima du regard de se taire). Nous demanderons à Régina ou à Gold de nous accompagner la prochaine fois, ils arriveront peut-être à trouver quelque chose avec leur magie.

– S'ils acceptent de nous aider, soupira Snow en apportant du thé pour tout le monde.

– Il y a peut-être une autre solution, dit Elsa pensivement. Flora pourrait nous accompagner la prochaine fois.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir prendre le risque que la Snow Queen découvre qu'elle est ici. C'est trop dangereux, tempéra Emma.

– De plus, je ne maîtrise pas mes pouvoirs, je ne sais pas si je vous serais très utile, renchérit Flora.

– Nous pouvons t'apprendre à les utiliser, lui proposa Elsa.

– Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, rechigna la jeune femme.

– Elsa a raison. Nous avons toutes les deux traversé les mêmes difficultés que toi, nous pourrons t'aider à les contrôler.

– Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne vous promets rien, concéda Flora avec difficulté.

– C'est déjà beaucoup, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, la rassura Emma. Mais il se fait tard, nous verrons cela demain.

Elle raccompagna alors Flora chez Granny, en lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain au loft pour sa première leçon de magie.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre probablement lundi.<p>

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 4 où Flora essaye de dompter ses pouvoirs et une petite virée avec Hook.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, après s'être réveillée, Flora se prépara rapidement et rejoignit Emma et Elsa chez Snow et David. Elle s'y rendit bien malgré elle, en traînant les pieds, tant elle redoutait de devoir utiliser ses pouvoirs.<p>

Emma lui ouvrit la porte et elles s'installèrent dans le salon, où les attendait déjà Elsa.

– Avant tout chose, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu nous racontes comment tu as découvert tes pouvoirs et le rapport que tu as avec eux, lui demanda la reine d'Arendelle.

Flora leur raconta alors son passé et la raison de son exil volontaire au cœur de la forêt.

– Avec le temps, j'ai appris à avoir un bon self-contrôle, à maîtriser ou plutôt à étouffer mes émotions, afin d'empêcher mes pouvoirs de se manifester. Depuis que j'ai quitté mon village, je refuse de m'en servir volontairement, je fais tout pour ne pas avoir à les montrer. Et seul une grande peur ou une forte colère les éveillent.

– Je te comprends parfaitement, cela a été la même chose pour moi, la conforta Elsa. J'ai blessé ma sœur avec mes pouvoirs, j'ai effrayé tellement de gens, je me suis sentie tellement coupable ensuite. C'est Anna qui m'a aidé à voir la beauté de mes pouvoirs et à pouvoir les contrôler pour émerveiller ou aider les autres.

– Pareil pour moi, renchérit Emma. Mes pouvoirs ne se manifestaient d'eux-mêmes que quand un de mes proches était en danger, je ne contrôlais rien et cela me terrifiait. J'ai également blessé des gens que j'aime avant d'arriver à mieux les maîtriser.

– Mais si je perd le contrôle ? Je ne veux pas ravager le salon ! s'effraya Flora.

– Nous tâcherons de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Et puis, nous allons commencer doucement, avec des exercices simples de concentration, rien de dangereux je t'assure.

Elles passèrent la journée à s'exercer, tantôt à canaliser leurs émotions, tantôt à les libérer, chose très difficile pour Flora. Par deux fois, pendant l'un de ces exercices, quelques éclairs crépitèrent autour de Flora et l'un d'eux explosa une des tasses présentes sur la table. Suite à cet accident, devoir exploiter ses pouvoirs lui fut encore plus difficile. Elle avait tellement peur de leur lâcher la bride et de tout faire exploser.

Vers le début de soirée, Emma décréta qu'elles avaient assez travaillé pour la journée.

– Tu t'en ai très bien tiré Flora. Le salon n'a pas explosé et tu as même réussi à allumer brièvement la bougie, la félicita Elsa.

– Et à détruire une méchante tasse à distance, même si ce n'était pas volontaire, répondit-elle piteusement. Mais ça paraît tellement peu par rapport à ce que vous pouvez faire.

– Cela viendra avec le temps, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Flora prit congé d'elles et quitta le loft. Elle sortit dans la rue fatiguée, frustrée par ses échecs et un peu énervée également. Un très mauvais mélange pour elle. Elle décida d'aller marcher un peu, pour se calmer et éviter de faire sauter tout le quartier.

Ses pas la menèrent au port sans qu'elle y prête attention. Elle y trouva Hook, assis sur un banc, occupé à boire à même sa flasque. Il se tourna vers elle en l'entendant approcher.

– Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin de boire ! affirma-t-il en lui tendant sa flasque.

– Ça se voit à ce point ? demanda-t-elle d'un air pitoyable en lui prenant la flasque des mains.

– Disons qu'on voit que tu as passé une rude journée. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle lui raconta alors sa journée passée avec Emma et Elsa, à essayer de dompter ses pouvoirs.

– Je n'aime pas m'en servir, j'ai toujours voulu les cacher. C'est comme si je devais constamment leur tenir la bride pour les empêcher de déborder, expliqua-t-elle en lui rendant sa flasque.

– Si tu n'aime pas t'en servir alors ne le fais pas. Personne ne t'obligera à les utiliser, tu sais.

– Je le sais mais j'ai une dette envers vous. Vous m'avez libéré de ma prison de glace, vous m'avez accueilli parmi vous. Si mes pouvoirs peuvent vous aider, je ne peux pas vous refuser cette aide ! clama-t-elle avec ferveur.

Elle but quelques gorgées de rhum qu'il venait de lui redonner, avant de reprendre.

– Mes pouvoirs m'effrayent et effrayent les gens qui m'entourent. Je ne veux plus voir la peur dans les yeux des autres à cause d'eux. Je n'ai pas vécu loin de tous, tout ce temps pour rien. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne.

– Et la meilleure chose à faire pour cela est de se couper du monde d'après toi? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

– C'est ce que je pensais, je n'en suis plus très sûre maintenant.

Ils continuèrent à boire chacun leur tour en silence.

– Ah, j'en ai assez de penser à ça, aide-moi à me changer les idées !s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Parle-moi de toi, de comment tu t'es retrouvé ici !

Ayant envie de s'épancher et l'alcool aidant, il lui raconta alors tout : son passé de corsaire, la mort de son frère et son entrée dans la piraterie, Milah et son lien avec Gold le "Crocodile", sa recherche désespérée pour le tuer, sa rencontre avec Cora, sa venue à Storybrooke et ses échecs répétés face à Gold.

– Je... Wouah... Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais vécu tant d'événements tragiques, je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je n'aurais pas dû te demander d'en parler ! s'excusa-t-elle, réellement peinée.

– Tu ne m'y as pas forcé, je ne t'aurais pas répondu si je ne l'avais pas voulu, l'interrompit-il. Mais à cause de ça, l'ambiance est plombée alors que tu m'avais demandé de te changer les idées ! En plus, il n'y a plus de rhum, ajouta-t-il en regardant dans le fond de sa flasque désespérément vide. Allons nous ravitailler, je connais un bar pas loin, lui proposa-t-il avec entrain en se levant du banc et en lui tendant la main.

Elle accepta avec joie, heureuse de le voir de bonne humeur, malgré le récit qu'il venait de lui faire.

Il l'emmena au Rabbit Hole où ils s'installèrent à une table au fond. Hook alla commander du rhum pendant que Flora examinait les alentours. Plusieurs personnes étaient accoudées au bar, dans un état d'ivresse plus ou moins avancé et dans un coin certains jouaient au billard ou aux fléchettes. Hook revint, une bouteille et deux verres à la main.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à boire et à discuter de tout et de rien et, l'alcool aidant, à se confier l'un à l'autre comme ils n'auraient jamais imaginé le faire un jour.

Après plusieurs bouteilles de rhum et tout autant d'heures passées, le barman annonça la fermeture. Flora sortit en tanguant passablement, suivi de Hook tout aussi éméché. La jeune femme tenait à peine sur ses jambes, le pirate passa alors son bras autour de ses épaules pour la guider et la raccompagna jusque chez Granny.

Au milieu du chemin, Flora s'arrêta et s'assit par terre.

– J'en ai marre de marcher ! J'ai mal aux pieds et j'ai la tête qui tourne ! se plaignit-elle avec une voix de gamine.

– Alors tu vas rester là, assise au milieu de la route ? se moqua-t-il d'elle.

– M'en fiche, je veux plus marcher ! se borna-t-elle à répondre.

– Très bien princesse, laisse-moi t'aider.

Il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, bien décidé à la ramener chez elle.

– Je suis une princesse, gloussa-t-elle, totalement ivre.

– Oui, oui, une princesse qui ne tient pas l'alcool surtout ! répliqua-t-il en se moquant gentiment.

Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, il reposa Flora à terre le temps qu'elle puisse chercher ses clés qu'elle lui donna. Pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte, la jeune femme posa sa tête contre la cloison et ferma les yeux. Il la rattrapa de justesse alors qu'elle était en train de glisser le long du mur.

– Tu sais que tu es un mec bien toi ! Je t'aime bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en pouffant.

– Je suis un pirate alcoolique et diablement beau, mais certainement pas un mec bien ! rétorqua-t-il en la posant sur son lit.

– Tu as oublié manchot, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mesquin. Mais je persiste, tu es un mec bien ! La preuve: tu aurais pu profiter du fait que j'étais ivre.

– Ça peut encore s'arranger... lui susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, l'air pensive.

– Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle finalement. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur ton passé et ce que j'ai pu constater par moi-même. Tu es peut-être un pirate, mais un pirate avec de l'honneur !

– Tu es surtout bourrée et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, répliqua-t-il avec indulgence.

– Même bourrée, je sais parfaitement ce que je dis et je ne dis jamais rien que je n'ai à regretter par la suite ! Je suis sincère ! insista-t-elle.

– On verra cela demain, quand tu seras enfin sobre, décréta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le petit réfrigérateur.

– Bois tout avant de t'endormir si tu veux t'éviter la pire gueule de bois de ta vie demain, lui conseilla-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Elle prit la bouteille et en but quelques gorgées.

– Et tu as besoin d'aide pour te changer ? demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

– Dehors ! lui ordonna-t-elle en riant.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 5, avec un peu plus d'action cette fois, puisque nous avons droit à la première confrontation entre Flora et la Snow Queen.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours plus motivant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>– Je veux aller avec vous chercher la cachette de la Snow Queen, déclara Flora le lendemain, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver chez David et Snow.<p>

Avec Emma et Hook, ils consultaient la carte des environs afin de déterminer ce qui avait pu leur échapper. Ce dernier, arrivé peu de temps avant elle, lui adressa un sourire charmeur avant de replonger dans l'étude de la carte. Elsa s'était rendue à la bibliothèque pour voir avec Belle si elles pouvaient trouver plus d'information sur la Snow Queen.

– Flora, nous en avons déjà parlé, nous ne savons pas si la Snow Queen est au courant de ta présence ici ni comment elle réagira en l'apprenant, lui répondit Emma.

– Mais je veux vous aider ! Comme je ne viens pas de ce monde, je pourrais peut-être voir des choses qui vous auront échappé, se défendit-elle.

– Tu as probablement raison. Laisse-nous encore quelques jours pour déterminer ce qui a pu nous échapper, tempéra David.

– Très bien, soupira-t-elle avec résignation.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon.

– Henry ! s'exclama Emma en le prenant dans ses bras.

– Salut Maman, ça faisait longtemps !

– Tu n'étais pas censé aider Régina ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Si, mais elle a dit ne pas avoir besoin de moi pour le moment, elle a des recherches à faire. Alors j'ai décidé de venir te voir.

Emma présenta son fils à Flora et expliqua son lien de parenté avec Régina.

– Tu sais quoi Emma ? Oublie la Snow Queen pour aujourd'hui et profite de ton fils, déclara Snow.

– Tu es sûre ? On était censé continuer les recherches aujourd'hui.

– Ta mère a raison, confirma David. La Snow Queen ne va pas s'envoler, elle sera toujours là demain, malheureusement. Et tu as besoin de souffler, passe la journée avec Henry, tu ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

– C'est d'accord, mais je garde mon téléphone allumé, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il se passe ou si vous découvrez quelque chose, les prévint-t-elle.

Elle passa alors son bras autour des épaules de son fils, qui lui faisait la liste des choses qu'il aimerait faire avec elle aujourd'hui, et sortit du loft.

Les autres restants continuèrent à discuter de la Snow Queen. Une demie heure plus tard, quand David et Snow se rendirent dans la cuisine, Flora en profita pour s'éclipser et quitter le loft.

– Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? lui demanda Hook en la rattrapant dans les escaliers.

– En quoi cela te regarde ? rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

– Tu viens de te sauver comme une voleuse, je suis intrigué.

Elle hésita à répondre.

– Chercher la cachette de la Snow Queen, répondit-elle finalement. Je comprend le point de vue des autres, mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Et n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher !

– Ce n'est pas mon intention, rassure-toi. Je t'accompagne, ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture.

– Non, c'est trop dangereux.

– Je ne te laisserais pas y aller seule. Tu as le choix : soit je t'empêche d'y aller par tous les moyens possibles...

– Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

– Je t'assomme et je te ligote, n'oublie pas que je suis un pirate, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton faussement menaçant. Soit, poursuivit-il, tu me laisses t'accompagner.

– Très bien, tu peux venir, accepta la jeune femme. Mais ne me tient pas responsable s'il t'arrive malheur !

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, s'il y a bien un domaine dans lequel j'excelle, c'est celui de la survie.

– Tu m'aurais vraiment assommé et ligoté ? lui demanda Flora alors qu'ils étaient dans la forêt depuis une dizaine de minutes.

– Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé le choix, oui, absolument.

– Non, je ne pense pas que tu l'aurais fait, rétorqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

– N'en sois pas si sûre ma belle, je reste un pirate avant tout. J'en ai maté des plus coriaces que toi, asséna-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement près d'elle.

Flora rougit de le sentir si près et s'apprêta à répliquer quand elle entendit un bruit au loin.

– Tu as entendu ? lui demanda-t-elle en tendant l'oreille.

– Le bruit qu'a fait ton cœur quand je me suis approché de toi ? Oui, parfaitement, répondit-il, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

– Je suis sérieuse ! Une espèce de carillon. Là, ça recommence !

– Non, je n'entends absolument rien, dit-il en redevenant sérieux.

– C'est bizarre. Ça semble venir de là-bas, indiqua-t-elle en montrant du doigt une piste à leur gauche.

Elle décida de suivre le bruit qu'elle semblait être la seule à entendre.

Plus elle avançait et plus le tintement s'intensifiait. Elle sentait également comme un tiraillement dans son cœur qui la poussait à avancer. Comme si ses pouvoirs la guidaient.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'amont d'une falaise, pas très loin de la caverne où Flora avait été prisonnière.

– C'est là, déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant le mur de pierre.

– Tu es sûre ? Parce que nous avons déjà fouillé cette zone, il n'y a rien ici. Et nous n'avons trouvé aucun mécanisme caché dans la paroi, lui dit le pirate en tâtonnant la paroi de pierre.

– Oui j'en suis sûre, je peux le sentir, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant du mur.

Elle posa sa main sur la paroi et une intense lueur l'enveloppa. Puis un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre et une ouverture apparut au milieu du mur.

Quand le silence retomba, Flora retira précipitamment sa main et la lueur disparu. Elle regarda sa main puis l'ouverture avec étonnement. Ils venaient de trouver la cachette de la Snow Queen.

Résolue à ne pas laisser passer cette chance, la jeune femme pénétra dans le passage ainsi dévoilé, Hook sur ses talons. Ils découvrirent un véritable palais des glaces où il régnait un froid intense : les murs, le mobilier, les objets, tout était fait à base de glace.

– Nous ferions mieux de prévenir les autres avant de s'aventurer plus loin, conseilla Hook.

– Pas encore, j'aimerais explorer un peu avant. Quitte à être ici, autant ne pas repartir les mains vides, nous trouverons peut-être des informations ou des objets qui pourront nous être utiles contre elle, répondit Flora en continuant d'avancer.

Hook haussa les épaules et la suivit.

Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle très décorée et remplie de bibelots en tout genre. Un immense miroir au cadre très stylisé occupait l'un des murs. Flora s'en approcha afin de l'examiner plus en détail. Quand elle toucha sa surface, celle-ci se rida et troubla l'image du miroir.

– Comment êtes-vous entrés ? demanda froidement une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour se trouver face à la Snow Queen.

– Flora ? s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant la jeune femme. Comment es-tu arrivée dans ce monde ?

– Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! rétorqua-t-elle. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de me retrouver prisonnière d'un mur de glace que tu as créé !

La propriétaire des lieux prit un air songeur.

– Je crois savoir pourquoi. Quand j'ai utilisé ma magie pour transférer certains objets dont j'avais besoin ici, la magie présente dans la glace t'entourant a dû réagir et te transférer également, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

Alors qu'elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et ne leur prêtait plus attention, Hook prit Flora par le bras et se dirigea discrètement vers la sortie. Mais une rangée de stalagmites surgirent du sol juste devant la porte, les empêchant de fuir.

– C'est très impoli de partir au milieu d'une conversation, se vexa la Snow Queen. Maintenant que j'y pense, poursuivit-elle, le fait que tu sois dans ce monde est sans importance. Néanmoins, bien que tu sois totalement inutile à mes plans, je ne veux pas te laisser me barrer la route.

Elle leur lança alors une volée de pics de glace. Ils arrivèrent à une telle vitesse que Flora su qu'elle ne pourrait pas les éviter. Incapable d'appeler ses pouvoirs, elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact. Mais au lieu de la morsure glaciale des pics de glace auxquels elle s'attendait, elle se senti violemment plaquée au sol. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Hook couché sur elle, saignant de multiples blessures. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu vérifier la gravité des ses blessures, la Snow Queen le fit léviter et le plaqua contre le mur. Il grimaça sous la force de l'impact et une de ses blessures au flanc saigna abondamment.

Folle de rage de voir le pirate malmener par sa faute, Flora réussit à puiser dans son pouvoir et lança plusieurs éclairs sur son adversaire. Mais elle les balaya facilement de la main, son attaques manquant de force et de précision. Elle relança plusieurs éclairs, en vain, elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

– Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Abandonne ! lui ordonna la Snow Queen en lui envoyant une nouvelle volée de glace.

– Non ! Je t'ai déjà blessé par le passé, je peux te battre !

– Abandonne si tu ne veux pas voir le pirate mourir, la menaça-t-elle sournoisement en écrasant lentement mais sûrement Hook contre le mur.

Sous la pression, il cracha du sang et ses blessures s'aggravèrent.

Terrifiée à l'idée de voir son nouvel ami mourir, Flora cessa immédiatement ses attaques.

– Brave fille, la complimenta-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle laissa retomber Hook sur le sol et Flora se précipita vers lui.

– Je ne veux pas gâcher mes pouvoirs contre toi, tu ne le mérites pas. Suis-moi docilement et je vous laisserais en vie. Pour le moment.

Elle les conduisit à l'arrière de son palais, Flora soutenant Hook, trop mal en point pour marcher sans aide. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de donjon rempli de geôles. Elle ouvrit la première et les jeta dedans.

– Je m'occuperai de vous plus tard, je n'en ai pas le temps pour le moment, décréta-t-elle avec dédain.

Elle referma la porte sur eux et sortit de son palais, prenant bien soin d'en camoufler de nouveau l'entrée.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Que s'est-il passé après que la Snow Queen ait enfermé Flora et Hook ? vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Après que la Snow Queen eut refermée la porte de leur cage, Flora se précipita auprès de Hook, écroulé au milieu de leur cellule. Il respirait avec difficulté et saignait abondamment, principalement de trois blessures : une à l'abdomen, une à la cuisse et une autre à l'avant-bras. La jeune femme déchira les manches de son haut et entreprit de panser ses blessures les plus graves.<p>

– J'adore te voir jouer les infirmières avec moi, plaisanta-t-il avant de tousser douloureusement.

– Évite de parler, tu dois conserver tes forces, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que nous sortirons d'ici, l'informa-t-elle en finissant de panser sa blessure à l'abdomen.

Elle eut du mal à nouer le bandage de fortune tant ses mains tremblaient. L'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi pendant son combat contre la Snow Queen était retombée, la laissant épuisée et angoissée par la tournure qu'avait prit les événements. Hook lui prit la main.

– On va s'en sortir, je te le promets. Je me suis déjà trouvé dans des situations pires que celle-là et je m'en suis toujours sorti, voulut-il la réconforter.

Il essaya de se redresser mais un éclair de douleur le traversa, le forçant à se rallonger en grimaçant.

– Arrête de bouger, tu vas aggraver tes blessures ! le sermonna-t-elle en le maintenant au sol et en posant d'autorité la tête du pirate sur ses genoux.

– Aussi bien installé, je n'ai plus aucune raison de bouger, lui répondit-il, son instinct de séducteur toujours intact.

– Chut, laisse-moi me concentrer, le pria-t-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire appel à son pouvoir, comme elle avait réussi à le faire contre la Snow Queen.

– Je n'arrive à rien, s'énerva-t-elle après plusieurs minutes infructueuses.

– Tu vas y arriver, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, la rassura-t-il.

– J'aimerais avoir ta confiance, soupira-t-elle.

Elle persista à vouloir faire appel à son pouvoir.

– Pourquoi lui as-tu cédé ? lui demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

– Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle, sa concentration brisée par sa question.

– Quand elle t'a demandé d'abandonner, pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? précisa-t-il, d'une voix faible.

– Elle menaçait de te tuer ! Je n'allais pas quand même pas la laisser faire ! s'insurgea-t-elle avec ardeur.

– Oh, tu as eu peur pour moi, comme c'est touchant, murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

– Hook ? Hook ! Non, non, non, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi je t'en prie ! lui cria-t-elle en lui tapotant la joue dans l'espoir qu'il rouvre les yeux.

Mais le pirate resta inconscient, la respiration de plus en plus sifflante. A son épuisement s'ajouta le désespoir, la panique et la peur de le voir mourir sous ses yeux, sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Elle maudit ses pouvoirs qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, elle maudit la Snow Queen pour avoir blessée le pirate, et enfin elle se maudit elle-même. C'était sa faute s'il était gravement blessé ! Si elle avait écouté Emma et les autres, si elle n'était pas venu ici, il se serait pas en train de se vider de son sang dans ses bras.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, son désespoir et sa peur s'accrurent, enflèrent en elle comme une bulle énorme, prête à exploser. A cela s'ajouta enfin la colère. Une colère brûlante liée à son impuissance, une colère qui menaçait de la consumer toute entière.

Incapable de garder plus longtemps ce bouillon intense d'émotions négatives en elle, elle hurla. Elle hurla sa frustration, sa peur, sa colère et une puissante vague crépitante d'éclairs jailli d'elle et réduisit en poussière les barreaux de leur cage.

Flora releva la tête, vidée de toutes ses émotions et regarda avec stupeur le trou béant en face d'elle. Sans perdre un instant, elle se releva, prit Hook sur son dos et sortit de leur cellule.

oOo

Alors qu'Emma passait un très bon après-midi avec Henry, Régina l'appela pour l'informer qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle le déposa donc sur le perron de sa mère adoptive et retourna chez David et Snow. A peine arrivée, elle constata l'absence de Flora et Hook.

– Où sont passés Flora et Hook ? demanda-t-elle, par curiosité.

– Bonne question, nous ne les avons même pas vu partir, s'étonna Snow.

L'air soucieux, Emma sortit son téléphone et appela Hook.

– Il ne répond pas, c'est bizarre.

Elle raccrocha et manipula son téléphone.

– Que fais-tu ? lui demanda David en regardant par dessus son épaule, intrigué.

– J'active la recherche GPS. Quand j'ai donné son téléphone à Hook, j'ai activé le signal GPS, juste au cas où. Et comme j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'aimerais vérifier où il se trouve.

La recherche prit quelques secondes puis ils purent voir la zone d'où provenait le signal.

– Il émet depuis la forêt, fit remarquer David. Une zone que nous avons déjà fouillé.

– Ils sont partis chercher la cachette de la Snow Queen ! comprit Emma.

Elle sortit précipitamment du loft, David sur ses talons.

Ils suivirent le signal au pas de course et débouchèrent devant l'amont de la falaise.

– Il n'y a rien ici, constata David en reprenant son souffle.

– Pourtant, l'origine du signal est juste devant nous, à quelques mètres, lui confirma Emma.

– Il y a peut-être un mécanisme caché que nous avons raté, dit David en cherchant sur la paroi.

Emma s'approcha également pour l'aider à chercher. Quand sa main toucha la paroi, une lueur l'entoura et une ouverture apparut dans le mur de pierre.

– Qu'as-tu fait ? l'interrogea-t-il en examinant l'ouverture.

– Absolument rien ! J'ai juste posé ma main sur la paroi ! s'exclama Emma, tout aussi surprise que lui.

Laissant cette question pour plus tard, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les entrailles de la grotte.

oOo

Le pirate, toujours inconscient, pesait lourd sur le dos de Flora. Mais elle s'interdisait de s'arrêter de peur de ne pas trouver la force de se remettre en route le cas échéant. Alors elle continuait à avancer, un pas après l'autre.

Plusieurs fois, ses jambes faillirent céder sous le poids, menaçant de les faire tomber tous les deux. Mais elle tint bon, ils devaient à tout prix sortir d'ici avant que la Snow Queen ne revienne.

Malgré le froid ambiant, elle se retrouva vite en nage, de la sueur lui brûlant les yeux et sa vue se brouilla tant elle était épuisée. Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait dans la bonne direction, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Trébuchant constamment, elle perdit la notion du temps.

La seule chose qui importait était d'avancer, qu'importe vers où, qu'importe comment.

Un pas après l'autre, avancer...

Tenir bon et continuer...

Un pas...

Puis un autre...

Tenir bon...

Encore un peu...

Avancer...

Au comble de l'épuisement, elle crût entendre des voix l'appeler. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser ce délire. Elle redressa la tête et fit un pas de plus. Deux apparitions, fruit de sa fatigue intense, coururent vers elle. Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau et elle se sentir partir en avant. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience avant même d'avoir toucher le sol.

Emma et David se précipitèrent sur Flora et Hook et les rattrapèrent avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent par terre.

oOo

Flora reprit connaissance dans la chambre de David et Snow. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé : Emma et David étaient bien venus les chercher chez la Snow Queen. Elle se leva avec précaution, s'attendant à de sévères courbatures après la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur.

– Régina t'a guéri, ainsi que Hook, l'informa Emma en entrant dans la chambre.

– J'aurais dû t'écouter, soupira Flora en se rasseyant sur le lit. Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller, c'était stupide de croire que je pourrais faire quelque chose contre elle, surtout seule.

– Ne t'en veux pas, je comprends pourquoi tu l'a fait. Et j'aurais probablement fait la même chose à ta place, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire complice. Nous ferions mieux d'aller retrouver les autres.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon où Snow, David, Elsa et Régina les attendaient.

– Où est Hook ? demanda Flora d'un ton inquiet.

– A l'étage, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Mais il est hors de danger, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Snow.

– Grâce à toi, Régina, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Merci beaucoup, la remercia-t-elle avec sincérité.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle en balayant ses remerciements du revers de la main. Bon, dit-nous plutôt ce que tu as découvert là-bas.

Elle leur raconta donc sa brève visite de la cachette de la Snow Queen et de leur confrontation.

– Je suis désolée Elsa, mais je n'ai pas trouvé trace d'Anna. Mais je n'ai vu qu'une toute petite partie de son palais, elle peut encore être à l'intérieur, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant l'air peinée d'Elsa.

Elle leur parla également du miroir. Régina lui demanda de le lui dessiner.

– Je vais aller faire quelques recherches dessus. Un si grand miroir chez elle ? Soit elle est terriblement narcissique, soit cela cache quelque chose, je sais de quoi je parle. Je vais également montrer ton dessin à Gold, il l'aura peut-être déjà vu quelque part.

Elle quitta ensuite le loft, le dessin du miroir à la main.

Flora profita de son départ pour monter voir Hook. Comme convenu, ses blessures avaient été guéries et ses joues avaient repris des couleurs. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et lui caressa tendrement la joue. A peine avait-elle posé sa main sur sa joue qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

– Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, ma belle ? demanda-t-il doucement en caressant du bout des doigts la main de la jeune femme toujours posée sur sa joue.

– Tu étais blessé et tu es resté inconscient plusieurs heures, évidemment que je m'inquiétais ! rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

Il s'examina rapidement et constata que toutes ses blessures avaient disparu.

– Régina t'a soigné, précisa-t-elle en anticipant sa question.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu bouger, il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit tomber sur lui.

– Je ne suis pas sûr d'être entièrement guéri. Je pense qu'un baiser magique pourrait m'aider, suggéra-t-il, les yeux brillants d'une lueur malicieuse.

Elle le repoussa gentiment et se dégagea en riant.

– Un baiser magique de ma part, comme tu dis, aurait de grande chance de te griller la cervelle, lui rappela-t-elle, plaisantant à moitié.

– J'attendrais que tu maîtrises mieux tes pouvoirs alors, rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, un sourire de matou sur les lèvres.

– Au fait, comment sommes-nous sorti de chez la Snow Queen ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se relevait et descendait du lit.

– J'ai fait sauté les portes de notre cellule, répondit-elle d'une petit voix, gênée.

– Consciemment ?

– Pas vraiment, tu sais bien que je ne maîtrise rien.

– Qu'est-ce qui as déclenché tes pouvoirs alors ? insista-t-il sournoisement.

– J'ai eu peur pour toi, assez pour perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant violemment.

Et avant qu'il ne rajoute quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle fit volte-face et redescendit les escaliers, suivit par le rire un brin moqueur de Hook.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous revoici avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Avec une nouvelle confrontation entre la Snow Queen et le quatuor de magiciennes présentent à Storybrooke, et un joli moment entre Flora et Hook.

Au départ, je voulais couper ce chapitre en deux mais j'aime tellement la deuxième partie que j'ai décidé de la mettre tout de suite ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Emma, Elsa, Flora et Régina se retrouvèrent toutes chez cette dernière pour discuter de la suite des événements.<p>

– Je veux aller au palais de la Snow Queen, Anna s'y trouve forcément ! s'exclama Elsa en guise de préambule.

– Tu n'es pas sérieuse, se moqua Régina. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre elle, personne ne le fait !

– Individuellement, non, mais toute ensemble, nous avons une chance ! rétorqua Emma.

– Hum... J'en doute, dit Régina, dubitative. Je suis la seule à maîtriser parfaitement mes pouvoirs. Vous deux commencez tout juste à les appréhender, sans parler de Flora qui ne maîtrise encore rien. Sans offense, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention de cette dernière.

– Je ne suis pas vexée, tu as parfaitement raison. Je ne me contrôle pas, je ne sais pas si je vous serais utile.

– Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, insista Elsa, toujours inquiète pour sa sœur.

– Très bien, tentons le coup, abdiqua l'Evil Queen. Mais ne venez pas pleurer ensuite, quand vous vous serez pris la raclée de votre vie.

– On y va juste toutes les quatre, personne d'autre n'a besoin d'être impliqué, précisa Emma.

– Moi aussi ? s'étonna Flora, consciente de sa probable inutilité dans un affrontement avec la Snow Queen.

– Nous lancerons les hostilités en premier, tu resteras en retrait. Et qui sait ? Tes pouvoirs se manifesteront peut-être d'eux-mêmes, lui répondit la shérif avec compassion.

– Dommage que nous n'ayons pas l'homme au mascara sous la main, nous aurions pu l'utiliser pour réveiller les pouvoirs de Flora, insinua Régina avec un sourire perfide.

– Je ne vois pas quoi tu parles, répliqua Flora en rougissant légèrement.

– J'ai dit juste nous quatre, je ne veux pas de dommage collatéral, rappela Emma.

Elles partirent donc toutes en direction de la forêt.

La Snow Queen les intercepta avant qu'elles n'aient pu atteindre sa cachette.

– Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser, pour la deuxième fois, entrer chez moi sans ma permission.

– Pas besoin de ta permission, nous passerons sur ton cadavre, lui lança Régina, se délectant du combat à venir.

Et sans attendre, elle lui lança une boule de feu que son adversaire évita facilement. Emma et Elsa combinèrent leur force pour l'attaquer. Flora dû rester en retrait, incapable de les aider : ses pouvoirs refusant de se manifester.

La Snow Queen remarqua son retrait et se tourna vers elle, tout en repoussant les assauts des trois autres.

– Ta peur et ta lâcheté font vraiment peine à voir. Tu es tellement terrifiée de ce que tu es vraiment que c'en est pitoyable ! se moqua-t-elle méchamment.

Elle finit par assommer Emma et Elsa entre elles et projeta Régina contre un arbre.

Ses adversaires vaincues, elle s'approcha de Flora d'un pas nonchalant.

– Je comptais revenir te délivrer, tu sais. Après t'avoir laissé le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. Mais entre temps, j'ai trouvé Emma, qui correspondait tellement mieux à ce que je recherchais, et au final, je t'ai oublié.

– Tu aurais pu me laisser moisir mille ans que ça n'aurait rien changé à ma réponse ! lui rétorqua Flora, d'un ton acide.

– Je m'en doutais. Au fait, t'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi je m'étais détournée de toi, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

– Parce que je t'avais blessé ? répondit Flora en tentant une nouvelle fois d'appeler ses pouvoirs.

– Non, parce que tu étais faible ! lui cracha-t-elle. Faible de caractère, incapable d'accepter tes dons, obligée de te cacher des autres, d'étouffer la moindre de tes émotions pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Pauvre petit chose, dit-elle avec mépris.

Voyant Flora serrer les mâchoires de colère, elle laissa ses paroles faire leur effet, puis reprit.

– J'étais comme toi au début, jusqu'à ce que j'embrasse ma vraie nature, ajouta-t-elle en écartant les bras avec grandiloquence.

En rage qu'elle ose la comparer à elle, Flora réussi à activer son pouvoir et la repoussa violemment.

– Je ne serais jamais comme toi ! Je préfère rester une faible et une lâche plutôt que de ressembler à la folle psychotique que tu es devenue ! répliqua-t-elle rageusement.

Elle lui lança plusieurs éclairs que la Snow Queen dévia aisément. Sa colère grandit quand elle vit le sourire narquois que son adversaire affichait. L'air se mit alors à crépiter, le sol trembla, le ciel se couvrit de noirs nuages et des éclairs cinglèrent l'air autour d'elle.

Nourrie par sa colère, Flora sentait son pouvoir lui échapper. Elle risquait de perdre totalement le contrôle et de mettre en danger ses amies toujours inconscientes. Un arbre près d'elle s'écrasa au sol avec fracas, foudroyé par un de ses éclairs.

Elle tenta de se calmer, d'arrêter le déferlement d'éclairs, mais en vain. Elle en voulait trop à la Snow Queen pour pouvoir se calmer. Celle-ci la regarda avec indulgence.

– Effectivement, tu ne deviendras jamais comme moi, tu es trop instable. Ton pouvoir va finir par te consumer, je n'ai même pas besoin de te combattre. Et je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni le temps. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en place pour la suite des événements.

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut.

Emma, Elsa et Régina reprirent connaissance à temps pour entendre son laïus et la voir disparaître, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Elles virent également l'air crépiter autour de Flora, le regard fixé sur ses mains auréolées d'éclairs violets.

Inquiète pour la jeune femme, Emma voulut la rejoindre.

– Ne t'approche pas ! lui hurla-t-elle en la voyant s'avancer vers elle. Je risque de te blesser !

Emma continua néanmoins à marcher vers elle. Mais Flora la repoussa instinctivement avec ses pouvoirs, la jetant au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Affolée à l'idée de s'en être pris involontairement à Emma, Flora recula de quelques pas.

– Je suis désolée, je... je ne voulais pas... bafouilla-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

La culpabilité lui dévorant le cœur, elle se retourna et s'enfuit en courant.

La shérif se releva et voulut la poursuivre mais Elsa la retint par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

– Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser dans cet état, nous devons la retrouver ! s'écria Emma, inquiète pour Flora.

– Je sais ce qu'elle traverse, je l'ai déjà vécu et toi aussi. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle pour le moment, à part la laisser tranquille. Elle a besoin de calme.

– En tout cas, elle ne manque pas de puissance. Et cela confirme mes dires : quelque soit la raison que la Snow Quen ait donné sur son départ précipité, elle a belle et bien fui devant Flora, constata Régina en époussetant sa veste de tailleur. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser cette puissance à bon escient.

– Elle ira bien, je t'assure, insista Elsa auprès d'Emma. Elle doit juste retrouver son calme. Allons l'attendre chez tes parents, elle reviendra vers nous quand elle se sentira prête.

– D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

oOo

– C'est donc là que tu te cachais, lui lança Hook en la retrouvant sur la plage, quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait.

– C'est le seul endroit qui ne craint rien : pas de passants, d'habitations ou d'arbres que mes pouvoirs pourraient désintégrer. N'approche pas, s'il te plaît, le pria-t-elle en le voyant s'avancer vers elle. Je ne suis pas sûre de bien me contrôler encore.

– Je n'ai pas peur de toi ma belle, l'assura-t-il en lui prenant la main pour le lui prouver. Tu vois, tes pouvoirs ne m'ont pas grillé.

Elle lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

– Tu es venu me convaincre d'apprendre à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour battre la Snow Queen ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un soupir de résignation.

– Non, c'est à toi de le décider, personne ne pourra t'y forcer.

Ils restèrent silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre en regardant le soleil se coucher.

– Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir peur de moi, de mes pouvoirs alors que j'en suis terrifiée ? murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

– La magie m'a apporté tellement de problèmes, elle m'a prit tellement de choses : mon frère, la première femme que j'ai aimé, mon bateau. J'ai toujours craint la magie à cause de cela, mais ce n'est pas le cas avec toi.

– Tu devrais craindre mes pouvoirs pourtant ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec la Snow Queen ! J'ai perdu le contrôle, j'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un ou pire !

– Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle et en lui relevant la tête. N'essaye pas de me faire peur avec tes super pouvoirs, chérie, ça ne marchera pas. Je me sens en confiance avec toi, proche de toi. Peut-être parce que tu ne me connais que depuis peu, mais tu es la seule qui ne m'ait jamais jugé, qui n'ait jamais essayé de me changer. Je me sens libre d'être moi-même avec toi.

– Justement, nous nous connaissons à peine, comment peux-tu te sentir aussi bien avec moi, après si peu de temps ? le questionna-t-elle avec incompréhension.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posa sa main sur sa joue et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

– Je ne sais pas, c'est instinctif, je le ressens c'est tout. J'aime être avec toi, j'aime tout en toi, même tes pouvoirs. Mais je t'aime surtout pour ton physique, plaisanta-t-il.

– Vraiment ? Comme quoi par exemple ? le taquina-t-elle en riant.

– Tes cheveux, par exemple, qui cascadent sur tes épaules comme une rivière d'or noir. Ta peau si douce qui me donne tant envie de la caresser. Tes yeux d'un vert si éclatant et si profond que je pourrais passer ma journée plongé dedans. Ton merveilleux sourire qui me fait fondre à chaque fois, encore plus quand c'est moi qui le provoque. Et tes lèvres, comme deux fruits rouges bien mûrs que j'ai envie de dévorer, lui souffla-t-il à deux centimètres de sa bouche.

Flora, le visage écarlate, recula très légèrement.

– C'est extrêmement gênant ce que tu dis... balbutia-t-elle, le souffle coupé.

– Je sais, et je n'ai pas encore parlé du reste, rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'y es pas insensible.

– D'où te vient cette certitude ?

– Regarde par terre.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et vit des milliers de cœurs dessinés dans le sable, s'étendant à perte de vue.

Au comble de l'embarras, elle entreprit d'effacer du pied les plus proches en maudissant ses pouvoirs.

– Et n'interprète pas cela de travers ! lui ordonna-t-elle, déclenchant ainsi le rire du pirate.

– Oh, je n'ai pas besoin d'interpréter quoi que ce soit, cela me paraît très clair au contraire ! la taquina-t-elle, très satisfait de lui.

– Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-elle en fermant les yeux tant elle était gênée. Avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir des cœurs !

– Tu es sûre ? J'avais à peine commencé, ronronna-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

Elle le supplia du regard.

– Très bien, de quoi veux-tu parler ? se résigna-t-il.

– Parle-moi de toi, de ta vie de pirate, proposa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sable, espérant avoir trouver un sujet neutre.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et il lui raconta les aventures qu'il avait vécu à bord du Jolly Roger et à quel point son navire lui manquait.

– Décris-le moi, lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il lui décrivit alors avec moult détail, lui racontant la façon dont le vent se prenait dans la voilure et faisait grincer les gréements. L'odeur d'iode qui flottait constamment dans l'air. Le léger tangage qu'il ressentait en permanence à son bord et dont il devait de se déshabituer une fois à terre.

A mesure qu'il parlait, une esquisse en 3D du Jolly Roger prit forme et sorti du sable devant eux.

– C'est toi qui l'a fait ? murmura-t-il de peur de briser sa concentration.

– Je crois. J'étais concentrée sur ton récit et l'image de ton navire est apparut clairement dans mon esprit, répondit-elle, fascinée.

– La voilure centrale est un peu plus grande et l'avant moins proéminent, commenta-t-il d'un œil critique. Mais sinon, c'est bien le Jolly Roger.

Elle se concentra sur la représentation en sable et la modifia en suivant les indications de Hook. Impressionné, il la fit modifier d'autres menus détails, par soucis de réalisme. Elle ajouta également des marins sur le pont et le capitaine à la barre.

– Si je devais être à bord, je serais où ? lui demanda-t-elle, toujours concentrée sur son œuvre.

– Pendue à mon cou ? répondit-il avec un sourire mutin.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude en souriant malgré elle.

– Juste ici, dit-il en montrant le nid-de-pie du doigt. Les cheveux au vent, en train de contempler la mer.

Elle s'ajouta donc.

Puis le bateau s'anima, tangua et se souleva. Les voiles se gonflèrent et claquèrent, les personnages se mirent à bouger et les matelots entamèrent un chant marin.

– D'où est-ce que tu connais le Drunken Sailor ? s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant le chant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai fréquenté des tavernes avant de m'exiler en pleine forêt ! rétorqua-t-elle crânement.

D'une impulsion, elle se leva et dirigea le navire vers la mer où il flotta jusqu'à ce qu'ils le perdent de vue.

– Je te remercie, lui dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, enfin apaisée.

– Je sais que tu as pleins de raison de me remercier, mais pour laquelle exactement ? demanda-t-il, faussement orgueilleux.

– Pour m'avoir montrer que mes pouvoirs ne servaient pas qu'à détruire et terroriser les gens qui m'entoure. Qu'ils pouvaient également être très beaux.

– Je t'en prie. Et si tu veux me témoigner ta gratitude, surtout n'hésite pas, ma belle, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire éblouissant et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

– Quand je contrôlerais parfaitement mes pouvoirs. Je te rappelle que je ne veux pas te griller la cervelle, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna en riant.

– C'est très mesquin de jouer avec mes sentiments ! s'offusqua-t-il, frustré.

– Un juste retour des choses, tu as fait exactement la même chose tout à l'heure.

Il soupira en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il la rejoignit et la raccompagna chez Granny.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Plus que 3 chapitre et nous arriverons ça la fin, cela passe vite ^^

Dans ce chapitre, nous avons une Flora enfin maîtresse de ses pouvoirs, une nouvelle confrontation avec la Snow Queen et Emma qui perd espoir.

Et chapitre suivant, Rumplestiltskin entre en action !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, pendant son petit-déjeuner, Flora essaya de faire bouger la salière par la seule force de sa volonté. Mais elle avait beau se concentrer, elle n'arrivait pas à réitérer l'exploit de la veille sur la plage.<p>

Emma entra chez Granny quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit en face d'elle.

– Salut, comment tu te sens ce matin ? lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

– Un peu plus apaisée et moins hors de contrôle, la rassura-t-elle.

– Tant mieux, répondit Emma avec un soupir de soulagement.

Flora la remercia d'un sourire pour son inquiétude et recommença à se concentrer sur la salière.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais à plisser les yeux de la sorte ? lui demanda la shérif en l'observant. Tu vas attraper des rides si tu continues.

– J'ai réussi à contrôler et à utiliser sciemment mes pouvoirs hier soir, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir refonctionner, expliqua-t-elle d'un air dépité, en lâchant la salière des yeux.

– C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Emma. Comment as-tu réussi ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit précipitamment la jeune femme brune.

La salière tomba à la renverse devant elle. Emma regarda Flora la ramasser et la reposer sur la table avec empressement et choisit de ne pas insister pour le moment. Elle était heureuse de constater que la jeune femme avait enfin accepté ses pouvoirs et souhaitait s'en servir.

Elle lui proposa alors d'aller chez David et Snow pour retrouver Elsa et essayer de maîtriser une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs.

Arrivées au loft, Emma s'étonna de n'y trouver qu'Elsa. Cette dernière l'informa que ses parents étaient allés aider Belle dans ses recherches à la bibliothèque.

Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, Régina vint les rejoindre.

– Je n'ai rien trouvé concernant le miroir de la Snow Queen, pas la moindre petite allusion qui pourrait nous indiquer à quoi il lui sert, c'en est désespérant, s'agaça l'Evil Queen, sitôt entrée.

– Nous finirons par savoir à quoi il sert, soit par nous-même, soit quand elle décidera de nous le montrer, lui dit Emma. Et même si tu n'as pas d'information pour le moment, je suis contente que tu sois là, Régina. Flora veut essayer de maîtriser une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs, tu pourrais lui être utile.

– Surtout pour savoir comment, toi, tu y étais parvenue. Comment est-ce que tu les déclenches et en gardes le contrôle ? lui demanda Flora en installant une bougie sur la table devant elle, pour s'exercer.

– C'était principalement la rage et la colère qui servaient de déclencheur à mes pouvoirs. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus besoin d'en appeler à ce genre d'émotions, c'est devenu naturel pour moi de les utiliser, lui expliqua-t-elle.

– Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de me mettre constamment en colère pour pouvoir utiliser les miens, grimaça Flora. Et vous, comment faites-vous ?

– En pensant à ceux que j'aime, au besoin de les aider, de les sauver, répondit Emma.

– En me rappelant le tord que j'ai causé à mon peuple et à Anna quand je manquais de contrôle, dit Elsa.

– C'est trop compliqué ! Vous avez toute une méthode différente, comment je fais pour m'y retrouver ? gémit Flora en se reprenant la tête entre les mains.

– Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure chez Granny, tu as réussi à les utiliser volontairement hier soir.

– C'est vrai ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ? l'interrogea Elsa.

– Rien du tout, se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre en rougissant légèrement.

La bougie sur laquelle elle tentait de se concentrer se renversa.

– Vraiment rien ? demanda Emma, suspicieuse.

Les joues soudain rouges, Flora détourna le regard mais leur répondit cependant.

– J'étais avec Hook, et nous avons discuté...

– On s'en fiche de ce qui s'est passé, je n 'ai aucune envie d'entendre le récit de tes mamours avec le pirate, merci ! la coupa Régina d'un air passablement écœuré. Le plus important, c'est que cela a fonctionné. Alors, rappelle-toi dans quel état d'esprit tu étais à ce moment là et tâche de ressentir la même chose, lui intima-t-elle.

D'abord gênée au souvenir de la veille, Flora se concentra néanmoins sur les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti sur la plage et réussit à allumer la bougie.

Les trois autres la félicitèrent et l'aidèrent à s'exercer plusieurs heures durant.

En début d'après-midi, Régina les déclara enfin prêtes à aller botter les fesses de la Snow Queen toutes ensemble. Alors qu'elle les quittait pour retourner chez elle, elles convinrent de se retrouver une heure plus tard pour attaquer une dernière fois leur adversaire. Contre elle quatre, elle n'avait aucune chance.

A peine Régina avait-elle passé le pas de la porte qu'Emma força Flora à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

– Régina s'en fiche peut-être mais moi je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé hier soir, asticota-t-elle la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

– Cela pourrait nous aider à comprendre quel est le déclencheur de tes pouvoirs. Nous savons que la colère et la peur te font perdre le contrôle, il serait utile de savoir ce qui te le fait conserver, argumenta faussement Elsa, curieuse malgré elle.

Flora feignit d'être exaspérée par leur curiosité mais leur raconta quand même sa soirée sur la plage avec Hook.

– Il faut donc te susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille pour déclencher tes pouvoirs, ce n'est pas banal, la taquina Elsa.

– Ah, non je t'en prie, n'en rajoute pas ! C'était déjà bien assez embarrassant comme cela ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes pouvoirs ont réagi, je ne le comprends pas !

– Parce que tu tiens à lui, que tu as de l'affection pour lui tout simplement. Et qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Emma pour la taquiner. Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

Flora fut surprise par sa demande.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas encore posée la question. J'ai passé ces dernières années à étouffer mes émotions, à refouler mes sentiments, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir autant de choses. J'ai du mal à faire le tri dans mes émotions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je tiens à lui, effectivement, et que je me sens bien en sa compagnie, apaisée en quelque sorte, tenta d'expliquer Flora.

– Ne te creuse pas trop la tête. Ce que tu ressens vraiment s'imposera à toi le moment venu, la rassura Emma.

Flora leur sourit avec reconnaissance. Elles passèrent l'heure restante à discuter de tout et de rien.

A l'heure convenue, elles retrouvèrent Régina devant chez elle et partirent ensuite en direction de la forêt. Comme la fois précédente, la Snow Queen les intercepta avant qu'elles n'arrivent devant son palais.

D'un commun accord, elles déchaînèrent toutes les quatre leur pouvoir sur leur adversaire. L'air crépitait d'énergie contenue tant la concentration de pouvoir était importante.

Mais malgré ce déchaînement inouï de puissance, leurs attaques combinées ne firent même pas reculer la Snow Queen. Pire, elle semblait absorber leurs attaques avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent.

Emma et et les trois autres se regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

– N'avez-vous toujours pas compris que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ? leur demanda-t-elle, peinée de devoir leur expliquer. Maintenant encore moins qu'avant. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais m'atteindre.

Excédée par son discours, Régina, suivi de peu par Flora, l'attaquèrent de nouveau. Leur deux attaques furent absorbées quelques centimètres avant d'atteindre leur cible.

– Ça n'a aucun sens, s'énerva Régina. Encore hier, nous pouvions la toucher ! Elle esquivait ou déviait nos attaques mais elle ne semblait pas les absorber !

– Je suis en train de mettre la touche finale à mon plan, ce pouvoir en fait partie, leur expliqua-t-elle aimablement. Je pensais réussir à vous convaincre de me rejoindre sans utiliser la force ou la menace, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Emma et Elsa, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Profitez bien de ces derniers instants, mes chéries, vous serez bientôt à mes côtés.

– Jamais nous ne te suivrons ! Nous ne te laisserons pas faire ! s'écria Elsa, appuyée par Emma.

– Oh que si, que vous le vouliez ou non. Le temps joue contre vous, tout est déjà en place. Avant la fin de ce jour, vous aurez tourné le dos à vos amis et à votre famille, leur asséna-t-elle avant de disparaître.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Quel est son plan ? s'inquiéta Elsa.

– Je ne sais pas, et je doute que nous ayons le temps de le découvrir avant la fin de la journée. Nous n'avons aucune information sur ce qu'elle manigance malgré toutes nos recherches. Nos attaques ne l'atteignent même plus ! Je commence à me demander si elle n'a peut-être pas gagné, après tout, lâcha Emma avec défaitisme.

– Tu le penses sérieusement ? s'indigna Flora. Vous allez baisser les bras et attendre sagement qu'elle vienne vous chercher ? Je croyais que votre credo c'était de toujours garder espoir, quoi qu'il arrive ! Vous avez réussi à me faire accepter mes pouvoirs et à me donner les moyens de les contrôler, alors que je n'aurais pas parier un centime là-dessus ! Je n'y croyais pas un seul instant et vous m'avez amené à reprendre espoir, à m'y accrocher coûte que coûte ! Je vous interdis d'abandonner ! On trouvera une solution, comme vous l'avez toujours fait par le passé !

Sidérées par le discours enflammé de leur nouvelle amie, les deux jeunes femmes blondes ne trouvèrent rien à répondre.

– La petite a raison, vous n'avez pas le droit de baisser les bras, approuva Régina. Vos discours niais sur l'espoir me manqueraient presque, je ne vais pas laisser un Mister Freeze géant faire la loi dans ma ville. Nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot, si la force brute ne fonctionne pas contre elle, nous allons devoir ruser. Allons voir Gold, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire retors.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde !

M. Gold entre enfin en action ! Va-t-il pouvoir les aider? En tout cas les préparatifs pour l'affrontement final avancent bien !

Encore 2 chapitres avant de voir le dénouement final !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Elles se rendirent toutes les quatre, Régina en tête, à la boutique de Gold. Elles leur racontèrent leur confrontation avec la Snow Queen et sa capacité à absorber leur pouvoir.<p>

– Aurais-tu entendu parler d'une telle capacité ? lui demanda Emma.

– Il existe plusieurs façon de se protéger de la magie d'autrui, par la magie de sang, grâce à un puissant bouclier ou encore un artefact, leur expliqua Gold. Mais toutes ses techniques ne sont jamais fiables à 100 % et peuvent être brisées avec assez de puissance. En l'occurrence, aucun sort, bouclier ou artefact ne résisteraient à vos quatre pouvoirs combinés.

– Et tu n'as rien dans ton fouillis qui puisse nous permettre de percer sa défense ? l'interrogea Régina.

– Je viens de te le dire, ma chère, elle ne devrait pas être capable de vous résister. Et pourtant, elle le fait. Je ne sais tout simplement pas comment ni quoi faire contre.

– Alors quoi ? Elle a trouvé la parade ultime pour s'immuniser contre la magie ? rétorqua l'Evil Queen avec exaspération.

Gold écarta les bras pour signifier son impuissance.

– Elle n'est peut-être pas immunisée, peut-être ne fait-elle que détourner la magie que vous lui envoyez, répliqua Belle en sortant de l'arrière boutique d'où elle avait entendu leur conversation.

– Qu'essaye de nous dire le rat de bibliothèque ? s'agaça Régina.

– La façon dont vous dites que sont absorbés vos pouvoirs me rappelle un livre que j'ai lu dernièrement, dit Belle en ignorant la remarque de Régina. Le portrait de Dorian Gray. C'est l'histoire d'un homme éternellement jeune qui laisse un portrait de lui vieillir à sa place. Le seul moyen de le tuer est de s'en prendre au portrait. La Snow Queen utilise peut-être une technique similaire. Elle possède probablement un objet qui absorbe les sorts à sa place.

– A quoi pourrait ressembler cet objet ? demanda Emma.

– Je ne sais pas, à n'importe quoi, éventuellement un portrait, tout comme dans mon histoire. En tout cas, à quelque chose d'imposant je pense, ajouta Belle.

– Comme un miroir par exemple ? Un grand miroir qui se ride quand on en touche la surface, réfléchit à haute voix Flora.

– Oui, effectivement, ce serait adapté. Est-ce que tu penses à...

– A celui qui trône dans la salle principale de son palais, oui exactement, l'interrompit Flora. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention sur le coup, mais quand la Snow Queen nous a attaqué dans cette salle, Hook et moi, pas une seule fois elle ne s'est éloignée du miroir, le gardant toujours dans son dos, comme pour le protéger, se rappela-t-elle enfin. Je savais qu'il était important, j'ignorais à quel point !

– Mais si elle a ce miroir depuis le début, pourquoi est-ce que nos attaques fonctionnaient sur elle avant ? Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas absorbées comme tout à l'heure ? se questionna Elsa.

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être n'a-t-elle pu l'activer que très récemment.

– Il doit être la clé à notre problème, nous devons le détruire, déclara Régina, vindicative.

– Et comment ? Elle nous empêche à chaque fois d'approcher de son palais, lui fit remarquer Emma.

– En la tenant occupée ailleurs. L'une d'entre nous doit aller le détruire pendant que les trois autres détourneront son attention, proposa Flora.

– J'irais, proclama l'Evil Queen.

– Non, intervint Gold. C'est à Flora d'y aller.

– Et en quel honneur ? s'indigna Madame la Maire.

– Parce qu'elle est la plus puissante d'entre vous, ma chère, je peux le sentir d'ici, lui répondit Gold, un soupçon d'admiration dans la voix.

Régina croisa les bras avec un reniflement dédaigneux, lui concédant ce point.

– Mais elle ne va pas se poser des questions si nous l'attaquons à trois et non à quatre comme ça a été le cas jusqu'ici ? se demanda Elsa avec pertinence.

– Pour cela je peux vous aider. (Il fouilla dans l'armoire placée derrière le comptoir et en sortit un miroir de poche qu'il tendit à Flora.) Ouvre-le.

Flora s'exécuta et découvrit à l'intérieur deux miroirs renvoyant son reflet. Aussitôt, un double d'elle-même apparut à ses côtés.

– Ce miroir créé un clone parfait de la personne qui l'ouvre, expliqua-t-il à Flora, stupéfaite. Il suffit de le refermer pour annuler le double.

– Il peut également faire de la magie ? demanda Régina en tournant autour de la deuxième Flora, très intéressée par cette technique.

– Oui, il est identique au modèle original en tout point.

– Par contre, elle ne semble pas très animée, remarqua Flora en regardant son clone si stoïque.

– Il suffit de lui ordonner de se comporter comme le modèle original, via le miroir. Tu peux également lui demander de se rendre où tu veux ou d'attaquer qui tu veux.

– Et ainsi nous serons bien quatre à attaquer la Snow Queen quand Flora ira détruire son miroir. Cet artefact est incroyable ! s'exclama Régina, espérant bien mettre la main dessus sitôt la Snow Queen vaincue.

– Et il s'autodétruira juste après avoir rempli son office, précisa Gold.

– Comment cela ? s'étonna Flora en refermant brusquement le miroir.

– C'est un sort à usage unique. Et qui ne durera qu'une heure. Tu peux l'utiliser brièvement sans problème. Mais quand ce délai sera totalement écoulé, le double disparaîtra et le miroir se brisera. Je regrette de devoir m'en séparer mais je préfère cela à voir une Snow Queen invincible et fomentant nous ne savons quoi.

– Retournons chez David et Snow peaufinez notre nouveau plan, annonça Emma. Cette fois, elle ne verra rien venir.

Arrivées au loft, Hook les ayant rejoint en chemin, elles purent expliquer leur plan aux autres.

– Et vous pensez que briser son miroir suffira à nous débarrasser d'elle ? douta David.

– Logiquement oui, ou au moins à nous permettre de l'affaiblir, répondit Emma.

– Et ce miroir, il est fiable ? La Snow Queen ne va pas se rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un simple double ? s'inquiéta Snow.

– C'est l'exacte réplique du modèle original, affirma Flora.

Elle ouvrit le miroir donné par Gold pour lui prouver ses dires. Un double d'elle-même apparu aussitôt. Intrigué, Hook s'approcha et la contempla sous toutes les coutures.

– C'est bluffant ! Mais si elle reste aussi statique, la Snow Queen va se douter de quelque chose, non ? fit-il remarquer en lui levant le bras et en le laissant retomber.

– Arrête de la tripoter, c'est très perturbant ! lui ordonna-t-elle en le voyant caresser la joue de son clone.

– Jalouse ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

– Et elle peut bouger, si je lui demande, précisa-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

Flora testa alors de l'animer comme recommandé par Gold. Via le miroir, elle lui ordonna d'aller devant le bar de la cuisine et d'allumer une bougie avec ses pouvoirs. Son double s'avança vers le bar, imitant parfaitement sa démarche, et alluma la bougie.

– C'est incroyable, elle a même tes pouvoirs ! s'exclama David, impressionné.

– Mais elle ne peut apparaître que pendant une heure, précisa-t-elle en refermant le miroir, au grand dam du pirate.

– Avec cela, la Snow Queen n'y verra que du feu, conclut Emma.

Ils restèrent encore quelques temps chez David et Snow à préparer leur plan d'action.

Le moment du départ fut difficile pour Emma. Ses parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour elle, encore plus en sachant que toutes les confrontations avec la Snow Queen s'étaient soldées par des échecs. Ils la serrèrent longuement dans leurs bras en la priant d'être prudente.

– Laisse-nous une demie-heure d'avance, demanda Régina à Flora. Que nous aillons le temps de détourner son attention pendant que tu iras détruire le miroir.

Flora acquiesça juste avant qu'Emma ne la serre également dans ses bras.

– Soyez prudente surtout ! Ne prenez pas de risque inutile, lui conseilla Flora en serrant sa nouvelle amie contre elle.

– Toi aussi. Nous ne savons pas ce qui peut arriver quand tu auras détruit le miroir, alors fais attention à toi.

Elsa la prit également dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, puis Flora invoqua son double. Elle lui commanda d'agir comme elle le ferait et d'aider les trois autres à tenir occuper la Snow Queen. La jeune femme brune les regarda quitter le loft, l'angoisse lui serrant le ventre.

Après leur départ, Flora n'arrivait pas à rester en place, faisant les cent pas sans interruption.

– Tu vas finir par creuser un trou dans le plancher si tu continues, lui fit remarquer Hook en la regardant avec amusement.

– Viens t'asseoir, je nous ai fait du thé, lui proposa Snow en revenant de la cuisine, une théière fumante à la main.

– Désolée, j'ai du mal à garder mon calme, s'excusa-t-elle. Je déteste devoir attendre, c'est oppressant, expliqua-t-elle en prenant la tasse que lui tendait Snow.

– Je te comprend parfaitement. Depuis le début de cette histoire avec la Snow Queen, nous n'avons pas servi à grand chose, soupira David. Nous sommes obligés de rester en arrière pendant que notre fille risque sa vie.

– Vous ne servez pas à rien, vous êtes d'un grand soutien pour elle ! s'exclama Flora. On voit à quel point vous l'aimez ! Et pas qu'elle. On sent à quel point vous tenez les uns aux autres, que vous êtes prêt à tout pour sauver cette ville, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur, ajouta-t-elle avec un soupçon de nostalgie dans la voix.

– Ta famille te manque n'es-ce pas ? lui demanda Snow avec compassion.

– Oui, beaucoup. Mon père est mort quand j'étais très jeune alors ma mère m'a élevé toute seule. Elle a toujours été à mes côtés même quand elle a apprit que j'avais des pouvoirs. Elle ne m'a jamais rejeter à cause d'eux, elle m'a aidé à les cacher quand je lui ai dit ne jamais vouloir m'en servir. Même si je savais qu'elle comprenait ma décision, la quitter a été déchirement.

– Elle serait très fière de toi, lui dit Snow en lui serrant la main.

Flora lui sourit avec reconnaissance et finit sa tasse de thé. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Flora ne doive partir.

– A propos de ton double, commença Hook alors que David et Snow débarrassaient la table, tu es sûre qu'elle ne peut rester qu'une heure ?

– C'est ce que Gold a dit en tout cas. Qu'après une heure, elle disparaîtrait et que le miroir se briserait.

– Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle reste plus longtemps, rétorqua-t-il d'un air taquin.

– L'originale ne te suffit donc pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement vexé.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un sourire énigmatique tout en enfilant sa veste.

– Où vas-tu ? s'étonna-t-elle en le voyant se préparer.

– Au même endroit que toi, je t'accompagne.

– Hors de question, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger ! refusa-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

– Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends là-bas, qui te dit que la Snow Queen ne reviendra pas alors que tu es occupée à briser son miroir ? Je viens pour couvrir tes arrières, argumenta-t-il.

– Tu ne fais pas le poids face à elle ! Rappelle-toi ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, tu as été sévèrement blessé, je refuse de vivre cela une nouvelle fois ! tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

– Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, je ne te laisse pas y aller seule. Je te l'ai déjà dit ma belle, je suis très doué pour survivre, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

– J'espère que tu me pardonneras, lui dit-elle d'un air navrée en reculant d'un pas.

Elle lui envoya un poing d'air qui le projeta contre le mur le plus proche, l'assommant sur le coup. Alertés par le bruit, David et Snow accoururent depuis la cuisine. Leurs regards passèrent de Flora à Hook avec étonnement.

– Je ne peux pas le laisser m'accompagner, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne de nouveau à lui, expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse alors que David s'agenouillait près du pirate. Surtout prenez soin de lui, il risque de ne pas apprécier mon geste quand il se réveillera, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons nous occuper de lui. Fais ce que tu dois faire sans crainte, la rassura Snow en la serrant dans ses bras.

Flora la remercia et quitta le loft sans un regard en arrière, une vague de culpabilité lui enserrant le cœur.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Le dénouement final arrive enfin, voici la dernière confrontation entre Flora et la Snow Queen ! L'heure de vérité a sonné !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Enfin arrivée dans la forêt, la jeune femme brune pressa l'allure pour atteindre le palais de la Snow Queen. Plus vite elle en aurait terminé, mieux ce serait. Elle retrouva rapidement l'amont de la falaise dissimulant l'entrée du palais et plaqua sa main contre la pierre, comme la première fois qu'elle était venue. Une ouverture apparut et elle entra dans la grotte avec méfiance : elle n'avait aucune certitude que la Snow Queen soit bien absente.<p>

Mais elle arriva jusqu'au miroir sans encombre. Elle l'inspecta avec attention : sa surface se troublait et scintillait à intervalle irrégulier, à chaque fois qu'il absorbait un sort destiné à la Snow Queen, supposa Flora.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et canalisa son pouvoir. Une boule d'énergie violette, traversée par de multiples éclairs apparu dans ses mains. Elle la laissa grossir encore quelques secondes puis la lança contre le miroir. Son attaque explosa à l'impact et fit trembler la grotte mais le miroir accusa le coup presque sans dommage. A présent, le cadre se fendillait par endroit, mais la surface était intacte.

Flora se maudit, elle aurait dû utiliser plus de puissance dès la première attaque, mais ne connaissant pas ses limites, elle n'avait pas osé.

Elle se concentra de nouveau pour invoquer une boule plus puissante. Mais sa concentration fut brisée par l'arrivée impromptue de la Snow Queen.

– C'est donc toi qui t'ai faufilé jusqu'ici. Je savais que quelque chose clochait, tu ne réagissais pas à mes piques comme tu le devais. Je comprends mieux maintenant, ce n'était pas toi, pas vraiment. Magie très intéressante au demeurant, mais inefficace, commenta la Snow Queen en lui envoyant une volée de piques de glace.

Flora esquiva adroitement et riposta. Malheureusement, toutes ses attaques étaient absorbées par le miroir, quelque soit la puissance qu'elle y mettait.

Emma, Elsa et Régina ne tardèrent pas à arriver également dans la demeure de leur adversaire. Quand elles avaient vu la Snow Queen disparaître, elle s'étaient doutées qu'elle reviendrai ici. Elles l'attaquèrent à leur tour.

– Je souhaite lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Sans intervention extérieure si possible, soupira-t-elle avec exaspération.

Elle jeta les trois nouvelles arrivées au sol et les maintint face contre terre par un sort de gravité, les empêchant ainsi de venir en aide à Flora.

– Bien, à nous deux, déclara-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers Flora.

Elle lui envoya de nouveaux piques de glace, toujours plus nombreux. Flora ne savait pas quoi faire, ses attaques ne servaient à rien et la Snow Queen lui bloquait l'accès à son miroir.

Un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre et Hook, suivit de près par David et Snow entrèrent en courant dans la salle du miroir.

– Hook ? s'étonna Flora. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'allais vous poser la même question ! dit Emma à ses parents, avec difficulté.

– Disons que notre ami pirate, à peine réveillé, s'est précipité jusqu'ici sans que nous n'ayons la possibilité de l'en empêcher, expliqua piteusement David.

– Je savais que cela tournerait mal, répliqua Hook en désignant la Snow Queen. Et je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que tu risquais ta vie, ajouta-t-il d'un air sinistre.

– La cavalerie est arrivée, comme c'est touchant. Et tellement inutile.

Elle utilisa une fois de plus ses pouvoirs afin de plaquer David et Snow au sol, à l'instar des trois précédentes.

– Pas toi, tu vas m'être utile, dit-elle à Hook quand il s'étonna d'être toujours debout.

Elle le projeta contre le mur, l'assommant à moitié.

– Non ! Laisse-le tranquille ! s'écria Flora en courant vers lui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il tentait de s'asseoir, encore sonné.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ma belle, je commence à avoir l'habitude d'être lancé contre les murs, plaisanta-t-il en se redressant. Occupe toi d'elle plutôt, continue à viser le miroir, lui intima-t-il.

– Elle va continuer à s'en prendre à toi ! s'inquiéta-t-elle malgré tout.

– Je tiendrais le coup le temps qu'il faudra, rassure-toi. Je suis du genre têtu, elle ne m'aura pas aussi facilement, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

– D'accord, concéda difficilement Flora. Mais elle protège constamment le miroir, je n'ai pas d'angle de tir !

– Tu trouveras une solution, je te fais confiance pour cela, répliqua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Puis il lui fut brusquement arraché des bras quand la Snow Queen le projeta contre le mur d'en face.

– Je vais te proposer la même chose que la dernière fois. Abandonne et je lui laisse la vie sauve. Je leur laisse tous la vie sauve, lui proposa la Snow Queen avec indulgence.

– Non, pas cette fois, je vais trouver un moyen de te vaincre, riposta Flora en lui faisant face de nouveau.

– Tu es sûre de toi ? Je ne te le proposerais pas une deuxième fois.

Flora redressa la tête, prête à se battre de nouveau, mais ne répondit pas.

– Tu ne tiens pas tant que cela à lui alors. Il va souffrir par ta faute.

La jeune femme lui envoya plusieurs éclairs pour la faire taire. Elle tentait également de toucher le miroir mais en vain.

La Snow Queen envoya valdinguer le pirate contre tous les murs de la pièce à plusieurs reprises, espérant ainsi faire céder Flora.

Mais la jeune femme tint bon et continua d'essayer d'attaquer le miroir.

– Voyons s'il a la tête aussi dur qu'il le prétend, dit la Snow Queen en le projetant avec encore plus de violence.

Le souffle coupé par l'impact, Hook resta quelques secondes à terre. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur d'échapper de ses lèvres.

En entendant cela, Flora stoppa ses attaques.

– Continue de l'attaquer ! lui ordonna Hook en se relevant péniblement.

Elle tenta alors de canaliser de nouveau ses pouvoirs, mais échoua. La peur qu'elle ressentait pour lui la tétanisait complètement et bloquait ses pouvoirs.

La Snow Queen envoya Hook percuter le mur une fois de plus.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Je me relèverais à chaque fois, quoiqu'elle me fasse ! Alors n'abandonne pas ! lui cria-t-il pour lui redonner courage.

Flora secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits et quelques éclairs apparurent entre ses mains. Elle envoya une attaque sans aucune force à son adversaire, mais au moins elle arrivait à réutiliser ses pouvoirs.

– Très bien, puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir coopérer, je n'ai pas de raison de me retenir.

Lassée de ce petit jeu et énervée qu'il ait l'affront de se relever à chaque fois, la Snow Queen lui envoya un éclat de glace qui l'atteignit au cœur.

En le voyant commencer à geler, Flora se précipita vers lui en hurlant.

– C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû continuer à l'attaquer ! Pardonne-moi je t'en prie ! le supplia-t-elle en pleurant.

– Ne t'en veux pas, ma belle, je l'ai cherché après tout, continua-t-il à plaisanter malgré les circonstances. Regarde-moi, lui demanda-t-il avec douceur en la voyant pleurer.

Elle releva la tête, des larmes dévalant ses joues, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

– Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue avant d'être totalement gelé.

Abasourdie, refusant d'y croire, elle l'appela plusieurs fois par son nom, dans le vain espoir qu'il combatte le sort et s'anime de nouveau sous ses yeux.

Comprenant enfin qu'il ne lui reviendrai pas, elle le serra contre elle en versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

La Snow Queen, victorieuse, la laissa à son chagrin. Elle n'essaya même pas de l'attaquer, elle n'en avait pas besoin. En gelant le pirate, elle avait brisé la volonté de Flora, elle ne se mettrait plus en travers de son chemin.

Toute à son désespoir, Flora ne faisait plus attention à la Snow Queen de toute façon. Elle venait de perdre le seul être qui la comprenait et l'aimait.

Mais malgré sa tristesse, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ses larmes se tarirent. Peu à peu remplacée par une immense colère.

Une colère noire et brûlante qui lui dévastait les entrailles.

Plus elle pensait à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hook, plus sa colère grandissait.

La caverne se mit à trembler, l'air crépita et des éclairs traversèrent la salle sporadiquement.

Tout cela était de la faute de la Snow Queen ! Elle l'avait emprisonnée, lui volant ainsi près de 30 ans de sa vie ! Elle avait attaqué et blessé ses nouveaux amis ! Et elle s'en était prit à l'homme qu'elle aimait !

Flora se redressa et se retourna brutalement vers le fruit de tous ses malheurs. Débordante de rage et de désespoir, elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle devait l'éliminer.

Les tremblements qui secouaient le palais s'intensifièrent et les éclairs se multiplièrent, dévastant le mobilier présent dans la salle.

Elle s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme pour l'attaquer. Ses yeux étaient intégralement violet et une aura, également violette, pulsait violemment tout autour d'elle.

Agacée de la voir se relever une fois de plus, la Snow Queen lui envoya autant de piques de glace qu'elle le put. Mais ils fondirent tous en entrant en contact avec l'aura violette de la jeune femme.

Sidérée que son attaque de glace ait échoué, elle tenta l'utilisation de la magie à l'état brut. Elle voulut la repousser avec une puissante vague d'énergie mais son sort n'eut aucun effet sur Flora.

Celle-ci s'arrêta et canalisa son pouvoir. Refusant d'échouer une nouvelle fois, elle tenta d'appeler la totalité de son pouvoir, créant ainsi une énorme boule d'énergie, presque noire et striée d'éclairs violet sombre.

La Snow Queen l'attaqua de nouveau pour briser sa concentration mais tous ses sorts semblaient ricocher sur la jeune femme. Elle prit alors peur et recula de quelques pas.

Flora leva la boule ainsi créée et la lança en direction de son adversaire qui, malgré sa peur, réussit à l'esquiver.

Tendue à l'extrême, la Snow Queen mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que Flora l'avait raté.

– Tu as rassemblé toutes tes forces dans cette ultime attaque et tu rates ta cible ? dit-elle avec stupeur en regardant la jeune femme tomba à genoux d'épuisement.

– Je n'ai pas raté ma cible, ce n'est pas toi que je visais, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

La Snow Queen se retourna brusquement et fit face à son miroir, qu'elle avait laissé exposé malgré elle, quand elle avait reculé de peur. Le miroir brilla d'une intense lumière violette avant de commencer à se craqueler.

Elle hoqueta de surprise quand elle constata que ses mains se craquelaient également, laissant passer une forte lumière blanche. Des craquelures apparurent progressivement sur tout son corps. Elle tomba alors à genoux, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

Flora, se relevant à moitié, rassembla les dernières forces qu'il lui restaient et lança une dernière attaque sur le miroir qui vola en éclat.

La Snow Queen se lézarda de plus en plus, hurla de douleur puis explosa en une pluie d'éclats de glace.

Le silence se fit, seulement troublé par les éclats de glace et de miroir retombant sur le sol.

Flora s'écroula au sol, vidée de toutes ses forces. Les yeux à moitié clos, elle put apercevoir un passage là où se trouvait le miroir quelques minutes auparavant.

Le sort de gravité enfin levé, les autres purent se remettre debout.

– Anna ! Kristoff ! s'écria Elsa en se précipitant vers le passage nouvellement dévoilé.

A l'intérieur se trouvait deux statues de glace. Flora soupira de soulagement en voyant Elsa retrouver sa sœur et son beau-frère.

David vint l'aider à se relever. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et, titubante d'épuisement, se dirigea vers Hook.

– Pourquoi est-il toujours gelé ? La mort de la Snow Queen aurait dû annulée le sort, non ? désespéra Flora.

– Les malédictions comme les sorts de gel ou de sommeil ne fonctionnent pas ainsi, expliqua Régina. La mort du lanceur de sort ne suffit pas à défaire le sortilège, il faut une magie plus puissante.

– Seule une véritable preuve d'amour peut briser la malédiction, lui dit Elsa, revenue vers eux en entendant les propos de Régina.

– Une quoi ? l'interrogea Flora, ayant encore du mal à réfléchir après son combat.

– Un baiser, rétorqua Régina avec agacement.

– Vous êtes sûr ?

– Si ce sort fonctionne comme le sort de sommeil, alors oui nous en sommes sûr, la rassura Snow. Et crois-moi, nous avons dû déjouer ce sort plus d'une fois, ajouta-t-elle en regardant l'Evil Queen de biais. L'amour est la magie la plus forte qui existe.

– Et c'est également comme cela que j'ai sauvé Anna la première fois, lui dit Elsa. Regarde.

La reine d'Arendelle s'approcha de nouveau de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Aussitôt la glace qui la recouvrait fondit et laissa apparaître une jeune femme coiffée de deux tresses auburn.

– Ah, froid, froid, froid ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant vigoureusement les bras dès qu'elle put bouger.

Transportée de joie, Elsa la serra avec bonheur dans ses bras.

– Moi aussi je t'aime ma sœur, mais on s'est vu il y a peine quelques minutes, répliqua Anna, étonnée de cette embrassade. Et la Snow Queen, où est-elle ? C'est elle qui m'a gelé, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! s'énerva-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Ah ! Kristoff ! s'écria-t-elle en remarquant enfin la statue de glace à côté d'elle.

Elsa rit de la vivacité de sœur, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle la laissa briser le sort qui retenait encore prisonnier Kristoff, puis leur raconta à tous les deux ce qu'ils avaient manqué.

Constatant que la malédiction pouvait belle et bien être brisée, Flora prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de Hook. Elle inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour se donner du courage, terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa.

Pendant quelques interminables secondes, il ne se passa rien. Puis, peu à peu, la glace fondit et le pirate reprit vie. Un peu désorienté, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

– Ça y est, on a gagné? demanda-t-il en s'apercevant de l'absence de la Snow Queen.

Folle de joie, Flora se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, baiser auquel il s'empressa de répondre avec la même ardeur.

– Yerk, tant d'amour et de bonheur vont me faire vomir, grimaça Régina en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Si j'ai droit à un tel accueil à chaque fois qu'on me jette un sort, je veux bien me faire ensorceler tous les jours, commenta-t-il avec malice quand ils reprirent enfin leur souffle.

– Hors de question ! Le prochain qui voudra s'en prendre à toi devra me passer sur le corps ! répondit Flora avec véhémence.

– Ma lionne, s'émerveilla-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse en soupirant de bonheur : tout était enfin fini.

* * *

><p>Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait fini ^^<p>

Il reste encore un épilogue pour vraiment clôturer cette histoire.

Prochain (et cette fois vraiment dernier) chapitre, le retour des habitants d'Arendelle dans leur royaume.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le dernier chapitre qui clôt les aventures de nos amis d'Arendelle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Alors que tout le monde était enfin sain et sauf, Anna voulut explorer le palais de la Snow Queen. Ne pouvant rien refuser à sa sœur, Elsa la suivit d'un air amusée, accompagnée par Kristoff. Emma et ses parents décidèrent de se joindre à eux, ils pourraient peut-être découvrir des choses utiles.<p>

Épuisée, Flora préféra aller prendre l'air dehors, aux abords de la forêt. Elle sortit donc de la caverne, Hook la tenant par la taille.

– Comment vont tes blessures ? s'inquiéta soudain Flora alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Elle n'y a pas été de main morte avec toi !

– Ce ne sont que des égratignures, ne t'en fais pas, répondit-il nonchalamment. J'en ai vu d'autres, je survivrais. Mais maintenant que tu en parles, et en sachant que tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs, j'ai droit à un autre bisou magique ? demanda-t-il innocemment avec un sourire en coin.

Avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux, Flora leva la tête vers lui, mit sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, savourant le bonheur d'être enfin ensemble.

– Par contre, j'ai des doutes sur les propriétés magiques de ce baiser, plaisanta-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

– Oh crois-moi, il l'était, rétorqua-t-il, à bout de souffle en lui caressant la joue.

Elle lui sourit d'un air mutin.

– Mais plus sérieusement, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de pouvoirs, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre couché.

– Comment cela ? s'étonna-t-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

– C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai utilisé toute ma puissance pour détruire le miroir. J'ai toujours eu conscience de mes pouvoirs, comme une puissante vague à laquelle je devais constamment faire barrage. Mais là, je ne sens plus rien. C'est déroutant, ajouta-t-elle d'un air un peu perdu.

Hook la prit dans ses bras.

– Ce n'est peut-être que temporaire. Je n'y connais rien en magie mais tes pouvoirs ont peut-être simplement besoin de se recharger, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

– Tu as probablement raison. Mais ça me fait bizarre : j'ai toujours voulu m'en débarrasser et maintenant que je ne les sens plus, je me sens un peu démunie, expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse.

Hook la serra plus étroitement en lui caressant les cheveux. Flora ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, silencieux.

– Et, je ne souhaite pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais, je suis désolée de t'avoir assommé tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'une petite voix en relevant la tête pour le regarder. Je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dit, je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. Bon, finalement, cela n'a servi à rien puisque que tu es quand même venu et qu'elle s'en est pris à toi...

Hook interrompit son flot de parole en l'embrassant de nouveau.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que tu auras mainte occasion de te faire pardonner, rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire, quand il put de nouveau parler.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire espiègle et se glissa de nouveau dans ses bras.

– Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tout est fini ? lui demanda-t-il après quelques minutes. Si Elsa et les autres trouvent un moyen de rentrer à Arendelle, les suivras-tu ?

Flora soupira contre son épaule.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas encore posée la question.

Une sonnerie stridente l'empêcha d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Hook sortit son portable de sa poche et décrocha. Il écouta son interlocuteur, regarda Flora et répondit qu'ils arrivaient puis raccrocha.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Ils semblent avoir trouver un moyen de rentrer.

Hook et Flora suivirent les indications qu'Emma leur avait donné au téléphone afin de les retrouver dans le palais.

Après avoir traversé plusieurs salles désertes, ils trouvèrent enfin celle où se trouvaient leurs amis.

Elsa et Anna était occupées à examiner une porte qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, pendant que Kristoff discutaient avec David, Snow et Emma.

– Qu'est-ce qu'une porte fait au beau milieu d'une pièce ? s'étonna Flora en contemplant la-dite porte.

Elle était d'un bleu profond et était décorée de divers motifs. Mais surtout, elle n'était rattachée à aucun mur.

– Nous pensons que c'est la porte que la Snow Queen a utilisé pour venir dans ce monde. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourra nous permettre de faire le voyage de retour, lui expliqua Elsa.

– Qu'es-ce qui te fait penser que c'est la bonne porte ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'examinant à son tour.

– Tu vois ces motifs floraux ? Ce sont les mêmes que ceux présents sur les armoiries d'Arendelle. Et là, tout en haut, il y a marqué Arendelle en runique. C'est forcément la bonne, s'enthousiasma Elsa.

– Vous avez essayé de l'ouvrir ?

– Non pas encore, nous vous attendions pour cela.

– Et maintenant que tout le monde est là, plus rien ne nous en empêche, déclara Anna en ouvrant la porte avant qu'Elsa n'ait pu l'arrêter.

Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, la porte laissa entrer un vent tiède qui charria une bonne odeur de fleurs écloses dans la pièce. Elle reculèrent toutes pour pouvoir admirer le paysage sur lequel la porte donnait.

– Regarde Elsa, on peut voir le château ! s'exclama Anna excitée à l'idée de pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

– Il a l'air si proche ! A peine quelques kilomètres d'ici ! s'étonna Elsa.

Kristoff les rejoignit et ils se serrèrent tous les trois dans leurs bras, ravis d'être bientôt de retour chez eux.

– Est-ce que tu rentres avec nous ? demanda Elsa à Flora quand elle lâcha sa sœur et son beau-frère. Et je ne parle pas de retourner dans ta cabane ! Tu es la bienvenue au château, précisa-t-elle.

Flora réfléchit quelque secondes. Elle regarda les trois natifs d'Arendelle, le château qu'elle voyait à travers la porte, puis elle regarda Hook par-dessus son épaule.

– Je te remercie de m'inviter au château, ça me touche beaucoup, dit-elle à Elsa en lui serrant les mains. Mais je pense que je vais rester ici. Enfin, si j'en ai le droit, s'interrogea-t-elle en se retournant vers Emma, David et Snow.

– Évidemment que tu peux rester, il y a bien assez de place pour une personne de plus à Storybrooke, la rassura Emma.

Flora la remercia d'un signe de tête et se tourna de nouveau vers Elsa.

– Tu es sûre de toi ? La magie qui crée ce portail semble faible. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se rouvrira une deuxième fois, voulut confirmer Elsa.

– Oui, j'en suis sûre. Plus rien ne m'attend à Arendelle alors que j'ai tout à découvrir de ce monde. Et ce sera l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ.

– Tu semble avoir pris ta décision, je n'insisterais donc pas. Prend bien soin de toi surtout, lui dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Flora acquiesça en lui souhaitant tout le meilleur possible. Elle embrassa Anna et Kristoff, puis elle recula pour laisser Emma et les autres faire leurs adieux.

Hook, resté en retrait tout ce temps, vint derrière elle et l'enlaça.

– Pas de regret ? lui demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule.

– Pour le moment, non, répondit-elle en se serrant contre lui. Je n'ai pas de raison de retourner là-bas.

– Alors que tu as des raisons de rester ? chercha-t-il à confirmer innocemment.

– Je me demande bien lesquelles, rétorqua-t-elle avec amusement en lui faisant face.

– J'ai la vague impression de n'être pas étranger à ta décision, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

– Tu crois ? ironisa-t-elle. Je suis peut-être tombée sous le charme de cette ville. Ou bien, j'aime tellement ses habitants que je ne veux pas partir, énuméra-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer son énumération.

– C'est une très mauvaise habitude que tu prends là, lui fit-elle remarquer, alors qu'il lui coupait la parole par un baiser pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

– Je t'aime, lui déclara-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Flora releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du pirate.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire d'une infinie douceur avant de l'embrasser.

Les adieux terminés, ils regardèrent Elsa, Anna et Kristoff franchirent la porte donnant sur Arendelle. Celle-ci se referma ensuite sur eux.

David voulut vérifier la théorie d'Elsa en rouvrant la porte. Le paysage verdoyant et la vue sur le château qui s'y trouvait avant avait disparu, ne laissant visible que le fond de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

– Plus de retour en arrière possible, conclut Hook en tenant toujours Flora dans ses bras.

– Ça me va très bien. Je suis exactement là où j'ai toujours voulu être, lui murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

FIN

* * *

><p>C'est toujours émouvant de poster le dernier chapitre d'une histoire, de se dire qu'on ne travaillera plus dessus.<p>

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

Je suis déjà en train de travailler sur un nouveau récit que je commencerais à poster courant mars.

Ah si, une dernière chose concernant "Hors de contrôle" : on m'a donné comme défi d'écrire une scène plus hot entre Flora et Hook (il faut croire que certains ont été frustré par la scène sur la plage du chapitre 7 ^_^ )

J'ai donc écrit un extra spécial suite à cette demande. Par contre, je ne la posterais que si des gens sont intéressés (j'en ai déjà assez honte comme ça...)

Si vous êtes intéressés ou juste curieux, dites le moi et je la posterais !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures à Storybrooke !


End file.
